


Pity How Fate Brought Us

by SiripBinar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, ทฤษฎีจีบเธอ | Theory of Love (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiripBinar/pseuds/SiripBinar
Summary: Gun Atthaphan and Off Jumpol is in their fifth year in Hogwarts, yet there is not a single day of those five years are spent in a slightest harmony. But that day Off Jumpol finds something about Gun that makes him a bit conflicted about the guy he was sure to hate five years ago.
Relationships: Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree & Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn, New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Comments: 45
Kudos: 144





	1. Eyes He Heard of

It is really not unusual to hate someone, especially when that someone is the boy who threw a fit over a shoe in the hallway was rolled as a Slytherin as soon as the sorting hat was placed on his hat. Funny how the boy who accidently stepped on that shoe thought that they could be friends because he looks more familiar than most of kids he sees here. It’s a bit disappointing when he knew that he is not even close to what he expected to be a friend. Even more irritating on how the boy just mocked him throughout the whole sorting day because he gets rolled in Hufflepuff, saying he is unworthy to even say a word to him.

Gun, the boy in discomfort because of the Slytherin Prick, Off Jumpol, recalls that first time he got in a fight with that pale sickly snake prick. The word ‘mud-blood’ is heard again clearly on his ears when he watches that prick flying around the Quidditch field. The memory is as clear as the day and his hatred is just as sharp. He wishes for that bludger to smack his head and makes him in an endless pain for a whole month, maybe a year.

He wishes hard with glares and a sigh in every minute on the audience seat. Every minute he remembers on how that prick can easily abuse his power as Head of Hogwarts Quidditch to switch the team practice schedule to his favor. Making Hufflepuff to practice the last and for the result, they have to clean the whole field after they’re done. They’ve done it this week, yesterday to be exact. But due to an emergency of an entitled Off bastard Jumpol, they have to do it again today. A stick on his hand breaks as he grips it too tightly.

“Shit, I thought it was your wand” New, the boy on his left shocked as he hears a loud crack comes from his friend’s hand.

“If I were you I’d spell that bludger now, I don’t understand how you can cope with him all these years” Lily, the girl on his right munch more chocolate as she said that.

Gun clenches his jaw, he really wants to. But that would mean bye-bye Hogwarts for his funding would be cut completely if he ever does something like that. Being poor and half-blood is really not worth it no matter how gifted you are.

A quafle is thrown on his the next second he gets deep in his malice. Right on his face by the hand of the very guy who he deemed to rot beneath the deepest mud.

“Go on Pixie, we’re done here, reckon Puffs would need more time as how shitty your performances last month” he swears he is going to cut those lips as Off lifted those up high to his ears.

“Funny how you got all proud when it’s Gryffindor who beat us” he says as he walks away from his seat leaving Off Jumpol scoffs as he swears while riding his brooms down.

Off is not different from Gun in despising him. He can’t really forget that boy can easily say, _“I didn’t see you”_ after an obvious attempt in stepping on his shoe at the sorting day. He should have just admit it when being confronted, instead he glares back and said,

 _“Who are you again?”_ Off scoffs hard as he remembers that. What kind of question, really. The whole Hogwarts knows who he is. But again, a mud-blood should know less indeed.

He is not one of the royals for sure, far from Malfoys and Blacks, but no one in Hogwarts know nothing about his family. At least, the rumors. True that the fame comes from the endless rumors surrounding his family. But he should have known to, at least, be scared of him. Especially for how insignificant he is in Hogwarts itself.

He walks inside the locker room to take a shower when he meets his friends who are already naked in the big tub with warm water in it. Water pours on his head as he hears his friends talk.

“You reckon Pixie’s getting even bolder these days?”

“He’s still the same spiteful hag to me”

Off laughs hearing that, he still is the same. He turns off the shower then walks to the tub, warming himself in there.

“Why is he called Pixie?” the small boy on the corner asked. A new kid.

“Cause he’s got some big eyeballs like those nightmares” Win, the guy in blue eyes and black hair lavishly laughing as he said that.

“That’s it?”

A silence smears thise right after the new kid say that. Win doesn’t look pleased and Joss look at the kid cynically.

“He ripped his eyelid when he saved that idiot Clive from the roof. Walks around castle with eyeballs looking almost fell in any minutes. Bunch of retards really” Joss, the tan guy in golden eyes and thick eyebrows chimed in the talk.

“I don’t understand, isn’t that a good thing?” asked the boy again.

Off raises his left eyebrow this time, glaring at the boy in the corner who’s a bit shocked as he looks at Off’s stare.

“A good thing is when you let that idiot just take what he should have gotten when he stupidly grab the bludger and won’t let go” Off speaks this time.

“Hufflepuff is full of idiots who call themselves kind” added him.

Off closes his eyes, letting his frustration melts away. Even remembering Gun’s name makes his whole body tense. He hates him to his guts, he doesn’t understand why. Seeing him actually getting on just fine and even got friends and teachers adore his makes him frustrated. Makes him really wants to see him suffer.

He doesn’t belong in this world, in his world. A stupid wizard married a muggle, nothing good comes from it. To have all of the attention and praise for how good she is at what she’s doing makes Off despise him even more. Now that they are in the fifth year, he only wants to see the bitch crawl on him and actually knows his worth.

…

Meanwhile Hufflepuff kids are already done with their practice for the day and tidying up the field as neat as possible. Honestly, all the team feels annoyed because they shouldn’t be the one doing this. But they know better how Off treats their team captain Gun, leaving him alone with all the work is not the answer either.

“In two weeks, we have a practice schedule at the same day as Slytherin” Gun stops moving his wand as he hears Lily mumbling and sighs heavily.

“Same hours?”

Lily nods at that. Leaving Gun in full sighs, he knows where this is going.

“I bet they’ll switch it again” New chuckles this time, knowing too well on how unreasonably spiteful those snakes can be.

“Don’t worry, I’ll find a way” Gun looks at them both, promise that it won’t happen again. He’s just not sure is his idea going to work.

Water pours on his as he thinks about the match between Hufflepuff and Slytherin tomorrow. He is sure he will be on top of his performance as he will want to murder Off on the field, but his team members look too tired this evening. There is a reason why his team is supposed to only have one practice schedule in the last hours for one time only in a week. Doing it twice in a row is not fine.

He is tired of Off getting what he wants just because of what he is, especially this year when schedule practice leads Hufflepuff and Slytherin doing it at the same day. It’s been seven months in total since he changed the practice schedule all he wants, causing Hufflepuff to clean the field twice or maybe more in a week.

He also doesn’t understand the unusual hatred he has. It’s already questionable and bad that he hates him without any apparent reason other than he is half muggle. It’d be fine if it’s just him who felt the harm, but this costs a whole team too and it’s not the first time either.

He wears his sweater when he hears laughter from the outside. He knows that voice, Off and his friends, they’re not back just yet. When he comes out from the bathroom he finds Lily and New there, waiting for him to go back to the castle. They walk outside and of course, an encounter happens.

Off, Win, and Joss is there with an apple on their hands. They do whatever they do in the hallway as Gun, Lily, and New walks their way.

“Thank you for your service Pix” Win speaks this time. Gun throws a glare as he walks pass them.

He stops his steps abruptly then walks on to Off. He really can’t keep going on like this. The problem between two of them must only belong to both of them. Keeps affecting a whole team even a house is not a thing he is keen for. The guy who is approached bites his apple lavishly, although inside, he feels intrigued of what this tiny kid is actually doing.

“We need to talk” Off raises his eyebrows hearing that but he nods and follow Gun who leads the way first.

Gun brings him to the stairs under the audience’s seat. He takes two steps up the stairs then stop. When he turns around he finds Off who stand three stairs from him but his height makes him still manage to face him. An annoying detail he can't not be bothered at.

It was very easy when he was mad and all the words were printed clearly on his mind. But now that he is alone with him, he is stunned. He finds it hard to speak even a word as his frustration getting worse when he sees those dark grey eyes closer and finds no remorse or whatsoever after making all of those obvious nasty behaviors upon him.

Off laid his back on the banister, looking at the kid who looks like about to blow up in any seconds.

“I’m waiting, Pix”

“Call me Pix all you want but stop putting harm on my team like what you’ve done all these times” Gun finally said it. He looks straight into Off’s eyes, but the guy only scoffs.

“Know you worth then”

“I worth enough to stay here, your way of putting shame on my blood doesn’t define your pathetic perspective upon me”

“You know how to talk big now“

“For you, I should. Hate on me all you want, but stop putting your pathetic doings on my team. Throw it on me only and I will bite back, this is how we will do whatever it is we’re doing for the past five years. Do you get it?”

Off’s smirk is visible in those dim lights under the tent. Gun could put a curse on him right there and then, but he knows better not to. Off knows better not to do the same thing either. The mud-blood in front of him just telling him to only put a hate on his. As if he worth his time more than anyone else.

Truth is. He does worth as a toy to keep being played by him. He comes closer to Gun, stepping on one more stair and one more, his body leans down as he puts his face much closer to his unwavering face. Both can’t see each other. Only a dim light from a torch outside of the tent that makes both eyes visible to one another. Off for the first time see his purple eyes this close and he is surprised.

But the rage takes upon him and telling him better to spite some words for the guy in front of him.

“A price for your words, Pixie” said him and left his stunned in his place.

Gun knows better that he is about to get some harmful things. But he knows Off to be truthful to his words which means that he will only harm him and not anyone else anymore. It sucks, but it’s better than letting all the team under his armpit.

Meanwhile Off has a lot in his mind since he left Gun in there. He walks fast and in rush, ignoring his two friends calling him and Gun’s friends ask him where their friend is. He walks straight into the library once he arrived at the castle. He ignores all the greetings he got from both his friends, kids who just know him, and even professors.

He walks fast between the bookshelves, straight to the second shelf on the corner of the library.

Mind you to say, Off is pretty known to be a calm bastard in Hogwarts so barging in to the library like this is not a usual sight for anyone to see.

He pulls out his wand and take the book from the top of the shelf and open it to the page he remembers he found when he was at the second year back then. The page is saying exactly what he can recall.

His eyes are widened reading that page again. Half of his soul curses himself to death for not realizing it soon enough.

“You run all the way just to grab wizard anatomy book!?” Joss breaths heavily as he said that. Clearly both him and Win following Off from the Quidditch field.

“Off?” called Win after realizing that his friend is not listening to either of them.

Off is stuck with the words in that book but before Win reaches that book, he closes it and put it back to its place. Off sweats buckets and yet he looks relieved. He scoffs lightly but then sighs heavily and rub his face.

“What did Pixie say to you?” Off looks at Win as he hears that.

“Nothing to do with him. Let’s eat, I’m hungry” Off said as he hugs his two friends and pulls them away.

To be continued.

A review would be nice. Thank you so much for reading it.


	2. Scandalous Bludger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a win and a loose in a game. One thing people forget is, there is also element of surprise in a game led by people in broomstick and magic balls.  
> A bludger, to be exact.

Meanwhile Gun is confused when he listen to his friends saying Off was acting weird after he talked with him. The prick doesn’t seem to be unusual when he speaks with him back there. He was still the same bastard in front of her.

“He was in rush?” asked Gun again.

“I told you, like he found something that needs to be looking for” said New. Gun gets even more confused listening to him.

“What in the world are you trying to say?” Lily lets out his frustration this time and Gun just scrunch his nose. He doesn’t really want to put a mind on whatever that prick is doing.

\---

It really is the best to just ignore whatever Off is doing right now because Gun really has had enough for everything that happened to himself lately. One of the thing that bothers him is approaching him right now. Professor Glodhorn with a book on his hand and hand waves to him. Gun can only smile, even knowing that the old man would say something absolutely unnecessary to him.

“Gun, you didn’t come to my office?” see? He didn’t even have anything important to discuss in his office.

“Yes, sir, I’m very sorry, I had a Quidditch practice” Gun’s eyes are looking away.

“Oh, but weren’t you supposed to be done early? I had some cookies and books you were looking for the other day at the library”

The talk again. He said the same thing for the last three years and in that span of time too, he never actually has what Gun is looking for. It’s getting very obvious for what his intention actually is.

“We switched the schedule, Professor, I should have informed you” Gun looks back and find Off there with a smile on his face directed to Professor Glodhorn.

“Oh, Jumpol, of course yes of course. Well, have a nice dinner then you both” Professor Glodhorn left them with a flat smile on his face.

“Tighten’ your buttons, would you? Even sluts say no” said Off then left, going in to the great hall.

Gun is left with head boiling and a curse restrained on the tip of his tongue. He wants to burn him alive and in this world, that expression means a lot. Tears are piling up in his eyelids. He sighs heavily before getting inside the great hall and sits next to his friends.

He doesn’t eat much that evening. Just a bit of mash and a slice of meat. His face looks obviously disturbed by what happened before.

“Cap, you okay?” asked Cronne, his housemates. Lily and New who sit in front of, lower their heads, as Gun not look straight at them. They look at him who is sighing heavily.

Gun shakes his head, he smiles but still look very troubled. All kids in Hufflepuff know that this must be caused by Off. There is no other reason really, Gun is not really someone that gets irritated easily, he is pretty bright most of the time. He is only troubled when Off said something outrageous.

“Hey, what did that prick say?” Lily speaks this time.

“Some usual stuffs, it’s not him that got me. Professor Glodhorn is keen on getting me inside his office again”

“What a creep. You really should just leave whenever he comes closer. But why that bastard is looking at you like that right now?” New point his cup at Gun’s back.

Gun turns his back, he can see Off looking at his while eating his chips. That bastard raises his left eyebrows. Gun scoffs at that and drinks his water.

“I saw him with you and Professor Glodhorn at front, what did he say to Professor?” Lily asks.

“That I really had a Quidditch practice”

“Off was actually helping you?” now both of them seem surprised.

Gun nods, doesn’t really want to say anything more than that. New and Lily look at each other in confusion. They soon changes the topic about Off as their friend looks sullen still.

“How do we make that creep stay away from you? He is getting even more irritating this year” New put a slice of meat in his mouth while saying that. Gun sighs, He just shakes his head. He really doesn’t want to think about anything anymore. Because he knows that Off already plan something horrible to do. He worries enough about that one.

…

Quidditch match is here, both Slytherin and Hufflepuff is already on the field with brooms between their legs. All audiences are cheering loud. Gryffindor kids are bringing yellow and black scarf, cheering their lungs out for Hufflepuff because for them, anything than Slytherin.

Ravenclaw kids gather with Slytherin kids on the audience seat. They cheer just because it’s Quidditch and a game needs a crowd.

Eveything goes accordingly at the game. Gun as a chaser is building many scores for Hufflepuff, leaving Slytherin fifty numbers behind. However, the snitch is not caught yet and he is getting anxious as he saw Off’s eyes targeting toward him.

Meanwhile he who stares, Off, is also getting even more anxious, with a club on his hand and eyes following the Bludgers. His face muscles tighten as they are losing. Joss is seen following the Snitch in a race with Lily. He is keeping the Bludgers away from Joss, hitting it to Win and Win respond with a full swing on the Bludger.

The game ends with Joss catching the Snitch. White and green flag is everywhere eyes can see in the field. Slytherin cheers their lungs out. Gun punches his broom and sighs for the loss he got this time. Off smiles arrogantly and looks at Gun in a smirk full of mockery.

Those cheers don’t last very long as the Bludger moves weirdly and start attacking the audiences’ beams, people are screaming. It is moving fast toward Hufflepuff audiences and Off is following it and swing his club as fast, throw it away, didn’t notice that Gun was also moving that way and it strikes his left shoulder and throw him away from his broom.

Off was perplexed seeing that. He flies as fast as he can to Gun who is already on the ground. He lost his consciousness when Off kneels beside him.

“OFF!” New screams as he sees the Bludger moves toward Off.

Off sees the Bludger shoots its direction after Gun again and covers his body with his, causing it strikes his left back shoulder and he whimpers in pain as he lays on top of Gun. Win comes soon after and punch it away outside of the field and Professor Colborn the Headmaster is quick to put a spell on the Bludger then it stops moving and fall on the Slytherin crowds to be caught by one of them.

Everyone is gathering around Off who screams in pain now as Joss lift his body from Gun. He whimpers all the way back while Gun is completely unconscious all the way back to the castle.

…

When Gun opens his eyes, he sees New and Lily sit and joke around next to him. He feels wind wraps up his body before he realizes that he is not wearing any clothes, rolls of bandage cover his whole chest and his right shoulder, thank fully he is clothed down there. He whimpers as he feels the pain on his right shoulder.

“I thought we’d have to wait for three days straight, how are you?” said Lily while bringing a glass of water for Gun.

“How long-“

“Since you hammered? A whole day. Don’t worry, Professors understand” New cut his words this time.

Gun drinks his water and almost spit it out when he sees Off on the bed in front of hers. Sleeping peacefully with bandage on his left shoulder. New follows where Gun looks,

“He’s just asleep, we already said thank you”

“For what?” asked Gun.

“The Bludger was accidently spelled by a first year who wanted to tame a whomping willow, it caused quite a ruckus back there. The kid is already punished so don’t worry”

“No, yea, I remember about The Bludger. Why is that bastard there and why did you say thank you?”

“Your head was striking the ground quite hard and you went unconscious right after. He covered your body from the Bludger that almost smashed you again after you fell”

Gun widen his eyes hearing that. Off Jumpol did what?

“I know he is a jerk but he was sober and felt all the pain until last night. I quiet pity him for that” said Lily.

The hospital door is opened, Win and Joss walk inside. They bring a book on their hand and sit next to Off. They were talking among themselves and joke around. Eating some breads they brought for Off. Win meets Gun’s eyes and he stops his talk. He walks toward Gun then gives his some smug look he always does to him.

Gun shrugs herself under the blanket as he is aware that he is not wearing any top now. Even when his bandage is covering his chests, he knows enough that the guy in front of him always mocking him for his chests. He’s weird, really.

“How’s your shoulder?” he asked. Gun raises his eyebrows, full of skeptical look on that guy.

“It’s… better” said Gun, very much cautious of whatever Win is doing right now.

“Shame we can’t get rid of you from the field”

Gun scoffs hearing that, expecting nothing more from Slytherin kids. He was about to lay back before his side eyes capture a move on Off’s body. He is awaken and starts joking around with Win and Joss. He catches a glimpse of Gun who stares at him.

“You owe me” he puts another slice of bread into his mouth right after saying that.

Gun sighs, he looks at both of his friends who already glare at Off Jumpol. A thing Off is not bothered for. Which is quite a shame because they really mean to choke him.

“Are you guys here all day?” asked him to New and Lily who then looks away from Off.

“As much as we can, we hope to see you well soon. It was pretty scary when Madame Pomfrey said that he doesn’t know if you will be awaked soon”

“Did he tell you when can I get discharged?

“As soon as you awake she said, she should be here in any minute” said Lily.

Gun gets discharged that evening, leaving Off and his still recovering shoulder alone at the hospital. Well, not completely alone since Win and Joss is keeping him company. He stares at Gun’s bed without blinks for even once, making Win suspects him for something ridiculous.

Honestly, Win already feels weird when Off protected Gun from the Bludger. No, even before that, when Gun asked Off to speak privately back at the field. It is really odd for how long Off behaves like a completely different person after that talk.

“Did he chant you or something?” asked Win, terribly confused for what is actually happening.

Off looks surprised hearing that. He squints his eyes, looking at Win who seems serious with his question.

“What kind of question was that?” asked him.

Joss laughs hearing that. He knows Win will ask this sooner or later, that one friend of him is particularly annoyed by the fact that his captain was giving his body to protect one kid he supposed to hate.

Joss was actually quite surprised too, but he would do the same thing if he was in Off’s position, as he was the closest to Gun. Everyone was actually bewildered of the fact that Off literally uses his own shoulder to get hammered by the bludger. And Win is just really frustrated for how every Slytherin kid asked him on why would Off do that?

Although three of them befriend since first year in Hogwarts, all of them have a very different perspective on how to become an actual proud Slytherin. Off would think and do whatever it is to beat the other houses through his ambitiousness in both academic and pretty much everything in Hogwarts. Joss would take every Professor’s heart by his sweet tongue and seem-to-be kind words. Win would engage in many competitions outside Hogwarts and gladly beat his opponents if there is any from Hogwarts. One thing they have in common is they dislike Gun Atthaphan. For how he comes from and where he is now, they don’t like him.

Even when they hate to admit it, Gun is the only student in Hogwarts that worth to be their opponent. They’d gladly accept and fight elegantly if Gun was ever a Ravenclaw, the house with an actual name of being clever and such. But the kid is in Hufflepuff, an only house where most kindness is hardwork is vallued more than pure talent. How ridiculous.

Oh yes, the hatred between Slytherin and Hufflepuff happen a long time ago but it gets even worse when the actual opponent must be the one who is considered to be right below the other.

Which is why Win are both confused and can’t accept why would the very person he shares his dignity over a Puff actually giving his body to save that one particular puff.

“Stop laughing” said Win, disturbed by Joss’s voice.

“I’m sorry Win, but your face is just so funny”

Win takes a deep breath hearing that. Must be very obvious to make his friend laughs.

“Why would you say that?” asked Off again.

“I notice that you start behaving differently since he asked to speak with you back at the field”

“Are you being ridiculous right now?”

Win raises his shoulder, he said what he saw.

“Wouldn’t you do the same thing if you were in my position? He was thrown away and fell from his broom”

“I suppose you feel better after you saved him”

Off scrunches his nose, really doesn’t understand for what Win has been saying.

“I feel relieved that he’s awake for sure” said Off then.

Win sighs deeply. Joss watches the two with his eyebrows squinting, he feels the tension between them.

“But yeah, I think I might do the same thing” said Win later makes Off raises his eyebrows and nods in agreement.

“I would too, because then I might have more people sending me presents in my room like you”

Win and Off laughs after hearing Joss say that. Well, at last, a laugh. Even when Joss spots a bitter smile from Win while he looks outside the window. Perhaps another time is better to ask him about his guts.

…

The bandage lasts for three days for both Captain and the pain lasts longer for Gun. Perhaps because he fell and his shoulder is getting even worse by that, but the pain certainly doesn’t justify with the amount of presents he got. Most of them from Gryffindor, grand presents, burdensome almost.

He knows that he is always known to be the kid who’s fancied by others. Which is also the reason why three snakes from Slytherin hate him so. Although the reason for why people are after him is quite questionable to his sense.

Lily often question it as well, his friend is indeed capable in doing pretty much everything but that can’t be all. Since his face is really not that ethereal. Maybe because she’s been friends with him for so long that he fails to see why would Gun being chased by so many boys and girls in Hogwarts.

New said that exactly because he is really just capable in doing everything. He always says it’d never easy for a guy to do better than Off Jumpol. By being both liked and scared of. Except, no one is scared of Gun, not yet.

“Have they stopped sending letters and presents?” Lily asks Gun who is in the middle of his reading in the library.

“I don’t know, which is why I hide here” said him.

New shows a chocolate to him and said

“Can I have it?”

Gun nods at it. He has too many of it already.

“Do you reckon how many presents would Off have by now?” he mumbles while chewing the chocolate.

“Probably thousands, he is so much more famous than our captain” Gun laughs hearing that.

“Do you think he is handsome, Lily?” asked him after hearing Lily’s answer.

“He is. Tall, long limbs, black hair, odd long face, odd long nose, plump lips, strangely beautiful pale skin-“

“Dark grey eyes” Gun chimes in her talk.

“Only if he is half as good as anybody else, he’d be called the perfect one” added him.

“Yes, his character is so far for being liked” Lily sighs saying that.

Gun silently fill his mind with how Off was actually being quite nice to him, in his own way of course. He was being mean with his words but he feels saved for a several occasions. Or maybe it’s just him being himself.

Lily always says that Gun being too kind to people that don’t even need a kindness. He hates himself for being like that too and now he even sees a kindness in a demon itself. He flips one page on his book, decides to just brush the thought off.

“I heard he is taking a time off again” Lily speaks this time.

“Who? Off Jumpol?”

Lily nods at New’s question.

Gun who listens to their conversation can’t not being bothered at this information. Somehow, he still feels like he needs to say a gratitude to Off. No matter what, that prick saves his life.

“Did he say why this time?” Gun chimes in.

“His family is behind this again, they said. But no one really knows the truth either”

The talk about Off Jumpol ends there at the library. But Gun feels almost guilty to be happy over the news. He, at least for now, can live and breathe freely without being anxious over Off’s mockery and his other mischiefs toward him.

…

Joss and Win have been helping Off with the things he will bring for the whole week. All the paperwork is the only thing that makes Off almost decline the family’s offer for doing the initial ceremony this week. Good thing that Hogwarts is no longer after him because of the darn paperwork.

He puts the last thing in the suitcase before looking outside the window. Looking at the dim sunrays beneath The Black Lake. All the fishes and merpeople can be seen with naked eyes. Summer is near. Maybe going to be longer than usual if anything happens accordingly.

“How long are you really going again?” Win opens the conversation as the atmosphere grows even bleaker.

“A week. Keep the quidditch kids in line when I’m gone?” asked Off, still looking outside the window.

“Don’t worry about that” said Win again.

The door is opened right after Win said those words. Ohm, the fourth year kid is there. He calls Off.

“Someone is looking for you” said him.

Off nods and turn his back.

“Right, I’ll get going then”

Nobody looks for Off. It was a just a puppet made of bunch of straws and face made of candle that has been looking for him. Sent by his family to pick him up at Hogwarts.

Why would a doll being sent again?

Because no one in Off’s family is allowed to step their foot in Hogwarts. At least those who have been caught.

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I happen to miss some details that need to be fixed, please let me know in the review.  
> Thank you very much for reading this.


	3. A Very Confusing Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps, a step must be taken to take care of the wounds. That, if the one in pain is no longer swallowed in his pride over some blood status.

The truth about Off’s family has never been a talk among the students in Hogwarts. They keep talking about the rumors. That he and his family climb the social ladder to be an influential wizard through butt-licking The Malfoys. Or that he and his family was once a royalty that have their royalty status being revoked because of something darker inside their family. Or that he and his family are used to be a bunch of gypsies before really claiming the right to be a proper wizard, this one has the most ridiculous story according to Off himself, about him who drinks a goat’s blood and turn it into red dusts that can go kill people.

It’s not completely wrong. His family has been doing so many things throughout the years just to survive in this strange land. But nobody really knows about the truth behind Off’s story. Everyone only knows that he is dangerous and his family will do outrageous things whenever they feel offended.

Gun disagrees with this, obviously. If he really comes from a family that petty, Gun’s name would not be in Hogwarts anymore. It’s been five years since Gun been on the verge of that boy’s nerve. One thing that Gun knows is, Off is indeed comes from a dangerous family.

He’s been paying attention toward Off Jumpol for the last five years. A family that has an obvious influence over the wizard world would be obnoxious snots and bully people wherever they please. But Off Jumpol doesn’t do that.

He tries very hard, sometimes too hard to be on a good side of every Professors. Even when he smiles, some Profs would leave in silence or just avoid his gaze. He excels in every tasks that have been given to him, solely him. That’s why he’s been on crazy phases whenever his Quidditch team is losing.

What Gun confuses the most is, Off is always taking a time off whenever it closes to Summer. The last month of the School year. Always the same time, a week before exams. Yet he still manages to excel every lesson.

Maybe he is not a human after all.

Gun can’t help to think all of those things whenever he is in the middle of his spare time. He is beyond glad and happy that Off Jumpol is not anywhere to be found this week. He can walk freely and sublimely happy when Win is shouting at the Slytherin Quidditch team because they won’t listen to him.

He really needs some therapy when he graduates from Hogwarts some time later. A thought about Off Jumpol is in his head because he lives too long under his shadows. Not that he is scared, he just doesn’t want to cause any trouble. Because he is funded to be here. That’s why he’s been very careful too in responding Off’s behavior.

Gun is looking far at the sunset on the audience’s seat. He finished Quidditch practice for three hours and now waiting for his friend from Gryffindor, Earth who is finishing up his practice.

“Nice view right here” Earth’s voice interrupts Gun’s thought.

Earth already smells like honey and lavender. A sign that the big kid has taken a bath. Gun smiles over that. He likes the smell. Also like the fact that Earth is here.

“Have a seat. I want to celebrate my last day without Off Jumpol in Hogwarts” said him.

“He’s coming back?”

“Supposedly. It’s been a week already”

“You know that well huh?”

“You’d be cautious too if you were in my place”

“Since that loss, I doubt he will leave you alone. He also saved you”

“That bastard won’t shut his mouth, will he?” Gun slurps his pumpkin juice after saying that.

“You’re not with New or Lily?”

“No, they have piling homework due tomorrow. I told them to finished it earlier but they kept playing around”

“Mix also seems to handle bunch of stuffs lately. I can’t see him”

“Mix? My housemate? You’re close with him?”

Earth looks at Gun and smiles. He drinks more pumpkin juice before chuckles and close his eyes tightly.

“Ah, he is going to kill me” said Earth.

Gun looks at him in confusion.

“What? Why would he? I didn’t know you were close with him”

Earth giggles at that. He shakes his head and bites his lips.

“Promise not to tell anyone?”

Gun nods. His heart beats slower. As if preparing for the news he doesn’t want to hear.

“We’ve been dating for a month now. But please! Don’t tell anyone! Mix doesn’t anyone to know. You know how shy he is”

Like a loud beam no one hears but himself. In his head.

Gun laughs. Of course he laughs. He must. Earth is his friend, so does Mix. Of course he laughs.

“You look so scared. Okay, okay I won’t tell, no need to be so scared!”

A meeting with Earth turns out to be more of a heavy heartbreak that Gun ever thought. He missed dinner because of that. He cries for hours in the seventh floor bathroom. Kids don’t really use that bathroom. So he cries, loudly.

He is been in love with Earth since the third year. That time Earth helps him in firing back at Off who was being obnoxious toward Gun. That guy who’s been in his head all this time is taken now. What Gun hates the most is, he doesn’t even try to take Earth’s heart. Didn’t even bother to make a move in him.

That what makes him hates himself the most now. As of Mix, that kid is kind and New has always been praising him for his exemplary gift in Transfiguration. Perhaps he is a best match after all.

It’s been an hour since he stops sniffing his snots and has been a calm, un-whining hearth broken kid. But the swollen eyes prevent him to go outside and let everyone knows that he is been crying.

Bad idea, really. Because he hears something.

Not loud but very threatening to his senses. A very faint growl and a bunch of curses. It comes from outside. He listens to the sound closely. Trying to get a picture of what creature is actually outside now. Those faint growls turn into the sound of someone’s gagging.

Gut put out his wand, he opens his cubicle and walks closely to the sink. He was about to say some spell when he looks at the mirror and find Off’s reflection there.

“AAAAH!”

They both scream. Gun falls on his back and Off is hiding under the sink. They curse their eyes out while breathing heavily.

“WHAT THE BLODDY ASS SPELL WERE YOU GOING TO CAST ME FOR!?”

“WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING HERE!?”

“I WAS-“ Off stops, he walks out from under the sink. He looks at Gun and curses his guts out. Meanwhile Gun is standing up and puts his wand back.

“Never mind what I did” said Off faintly before getting a glare from Gun.

“YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE OFF THE CAMPUS!”

“FOR A BLOODY WEEK! Stop screaming would you!?”

“You scared the shit out of me!”

Off is perplexed, yet he moves his head closer and looks closer at Gun’s eyes. They’re definitely swollen and look horrible. Things Off never see even when he is the one who always on Gun’s nerve. Whoever did that must have some huge part on that kid’s heart.

Ah, yes, that’s it, a pair of heartbroken eyes.

“Merlin’s beard Pixie! Did someone broke your heart?”

Gun scoffs. Of course that prick would ask that. His swollen eyes must look very severe now.

“Not your business. Jumpol! Get lost!”

Gun walks out the bathroom while rubbing his face and curses his lungs out. Out of all people, it had to be Off Jumpol.

…

Inside the bathroom, Off is shaking heavily right after Gun left him alone. Not because of a spell Gun was about to cast him but because of the pain on his shoulder now feels even worse. Much worse than when he got it the first time.

He lifts up his right sleeve, looking at the veins that now is severely swelling. Those creatures really took the worst out of him. Either him being a vulnerable little witch right now or his mother was just expecting greater things out of him. Which did not happen at that wood.

The worst of it all is, he can’t say anything about this to anyone. He is been hiding this pain for the last ten months. The thing is, he just have to survive and press the pain for the rest of the term. He did this last year, he must survive this year too.

He knocks some tightened muscles on his neck. He wished that Gun didn’t notice the blackened veins that popped out on his hands. Although he must admit, some part in his heart wishes that Gun was, one way or another, noticing his unusual self. Those words spouted by that cursed Oracle really brought him into despair and deep thought.

Must the person mentioned in the Oracle whispers be Gun? He feels stupid now that he thinks about it. It could be anyone else. Gun was just the only man he got to look at a bit closer to be founded that he has violet hue in his eyes.

Can’t be Gun. It should be someone else.

“No, it’s not him”

Off back to his senses. He will still do what he planned to do this summer. Go to the North, deep inside the forest, lilac surrounding the dark, must he find, before hair turns gray, or eyes turn pale.

He ended up quoting what the Oracle said instead of planning what he has to do. He must go to the North. To each of the forests there. Look for the darkest creature then and only then he must find the answer he seeks for.

One thing he is sure that Gun is not the person mentioned in the prophecy is, as far as he knows, Gun is from South. He has no relation with North forest. He also comes from muggle family. Which means, almost impossible he would know about things he knows.

But some part of his mind thinks wished that it should be Gun. Because of the pain, it’s hurting him too much that it made him disgorge his dinner. How nice it would be if it’s really Gun, even when it sounds impossible for the kid to forgive what he’s done. There is not a single Hufflepuff that is not kind enough to help someone else from a curse.

But that was all on his mind. It can’t be Gun.

He shakes his head then flush his dark, hideous blood on the sink, making sure it’s clean enough, and left the bathroom.

…

Gun doesn’t have the gut to wake up from the bed even when it’s already morning. His face would look too swollen and too obvious that he cried all night long. Off Jumpol really made him suffer even more by appearing out of nowhere in the bathroom.

He could have cried even more there and rinse his face with water after. Thanks to the prick he must went back to dormitory as fast because dinner was done and kids were rooming the whole corridor. No saver place than his own bed since he didn’t want to get caught by prefect for wandering around in the corridor because he knew it better than anyone else that he wouldn’t cry in a short period of time.

Falling in love with Earth for the last two years will not sink away in only one hour crying. It makes him feel even worse that he himself is the type who is not confident in showing his emotion. Even though his friends can be pretty quick on guessing what mood does he feel in the moment.

But he can’t be asking for a permission to absent this very day. There are bunch of retelling lessons and he needs that.

“Gun, are you not waking up?”

Out of all people, it has to be Mix’s voice. Not that Gun hates Mix after he became Earth’s lover. But, that feeling of annoyance cannot be avoided. He has Earth, Gun does not. That thought by itself, is sickening for Gun.

So instead he told Mic to do this,

“Mix, I need some help” said him from beneath the blanket.

“God, you sound horrible. Are you sick?”

“Yes, sore throat. Can you help me?” said him. He is not completely lying though. His throat feels sore.

“Sure, I just took a bath, I have some spare time”

“Can you please ask an ointment I gave to Lily last week? It’s pink and there are bubbles on top of it. I made it for Lily when she couldn’t get up” said him.

“Sure. Wait for a second”

Great. Now Lily will know that he is going through a long crying night. Because that ointment is what he prescribed for her when she cried over Bright from Ravenclaw turned out to have a boyfriend for three years straight. She liked him for a long time and thought that he was liking her back. That was tragic.

“Here you go Gun, Lily said to use it all if it’s severe” said Mix while handing him the ointment in front of his face that is half covered by blanket.

“Merlin’s beard. Your eyes are so swollen” said Mix now that he has a good look on Gun’s face.

“Yeah, it’s sickening. Thank you Mix”

Mix nods then leaves Gun who is bundling his whole self in a blanket and putting the ointment all over his face. It will take one minute before his face turns normal or at least not as swollen.

…

Morning assembly has never been this splendid with Off looking at Gun more intense than ever. Gun just wishes that the prick will not spread the words over him with swollen face last night.

“Hey Pixie. Heard your heart turned into pieces”

Of course he did. Win being proudly obvious with it. Making at least his surrounding look at him and checks on him. Lily, who supposed to be the only one knowing this only sighs heavily.

Gun feels like he is not that hungry anymore. This is getting even more irritating. All Slytherin kids laugh at him, of course they do. Well, at least some who are on Off’s circle.

“If you need a shoulder, I’ll make sure someone is willing to give it a try. After all you’re not an easy mud to begin with” said Win again.

Gun scoffs and almost curses before someone from his back (Ravenclaw kid) speaks as loud as Win.

“It’s early in the morning ass-head. Stop feeding shit will you?”

It’s Bright’s voice.

What makes Gun amazed is, Win actually only scoffs and chuckles then says nothing more. He sits on his chair and munch his breakfast. Gun was about to say his gratitude before he knew that Bright said that without even bother to look at Win.

Guess he knows now why Lily was over the heels on that guy.

Gun smiles brightly and doesn’t even bother to hide his satisfaction over Bright’s commentary to Slytherin table. Off looks at him, not in a good way, and Gun only raises his left eyebrows while munching his chips.

Off scoffs looking at that. One defense and Gun looks overly satisfied. Making Off feels sick of the seldom attitude the kid shows.

“So, Earth has a boyfriend or something?”

One thing that makes Gun impressed by New is, his incredibly fast and accurate speculations over what Gun has been through. If only he knows how to use that ability in Quidditch, Gun would be grateful. But again, his nature is Gun’s friend and tormentor as he is always the one to bring Gun into his senses. So, that skill is not useful when he is on the broomstick.

Gun looks at New without saying anything. New sighs, understand completely. Lily who is next to New smiles sourly. She herself knows how shitty it feels when you love someone for so long but at the end he is not yours.

“Let’s get butter beer this evening” said her.

“It’s summer, Lil?” asked New, judging her.

“Well, what else can we do then?”

Gun nods, agreeing to Lily. What can better than that, honestly?

…

Gun feels grateful that Lily asked to get a butter beer earlier. He really needs that by now. At least a cup of extra warmth in the beginning of the summer would burn his throat but ease his mind. The lessons are so packed and he didn’t expect that he was missing that much because of Quidditch. But at least herbology is pretty calming for him. That and potion.

Smelling those herbs and the smell of a boiling cauldron always calm him down. It’s a shame that all students can’t go to the lab after school hours. He would want to brew some more. He is already the last one remaining inside the lab. With a satisfaction and tired smile painted on his face upon looking at his just brewed potion.

He is not sure what potion is this. The book would say that this potion heals, but he is not sure it’s not the only function. Because this is not his first time to see his potion turns out to be more useful than it supposed to be.

Gun left when he is already at his peak of his adoration toward his little baby. He left the classroom only to be annoyed once more,

“Heart break sucks that much it turns you into loony”

Off Jumpol, obviously.

Gun closes the lab door without looking at him who leans on the wall next to the door.

“Where are your minions Off Jumpol?”

Gun left after saying that, doesn’t even bother to look at the bastard.

“I have a question”

Gun stops his step. He turns his back to find Off who looks down. Both of his hand is on his back. Gun doesn’t want to be so quick at judging him. But that prick seems to hide something.

“Will you answer this if I ask you?” said him again, still looking at the floor.

“Hurry, I have to go” said Gun.

“What herbs that can press your pain?”

Gun squints his eyes hearing that.

“Other than anything that is written on the book” added him again.

Off doesn’t look at Gun, he still looks down on the floor.

And if Gun is not mistaken, Off’s voice sounds a bit rougher than usually.

“Are you in pain right now?”

Off chuckles. He doesn’t answer for a while.

“Never mind what I said. Go enjoy your butter beer”

“All herbs can press your pain, I just need to look what pain you’re going through” Gun said.

For a split second, Gun notices a change of color in Off’s neck skin. It turns brighter and not as pale. He looks at Gun and no longer put his hand on his back. He walks closer to Gun and Gun can see clearly sweats across his forehead and his neck.

“Not a chance Pixie” said him while passing Gun.

Gun looks at Off who is walking further. His eyes wanders to his left hand where he notices a slight movement on his finger.

He knows very little of Off Jumpol, doesn’t bother to know more either. But he knows the bastard is in pain. Yet he feels no single trace of happiness upon that.

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter. Your review would help me so much.  
> Much love.


	4. A Baby Step from A Grown Bastard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((This is a very long chapter. I'm sorry in advance if I bore you in someway)

Gun rarely sits on the bar with his friends on Summer. Even rarer that he is there and occupying his mind with Off Jumpol. He remembers that night, when he cried, Off was outside. But before the prick realized that Gun was also there, he let out some faint growls. Like some animal in pain.

But Off can’t be an animagus, no animagus can change his form that fast. He should have looked better at what Off was doing there. He should have seen something. But he can’t remember a thing other than a faint growl and curses along with it.

He doesn’t want to admit to it but, when Off wanted to ask something to Gun, without Win or Joss beside him. When he looks like he is at the lowest as he speaks with a token of his nonsense pride in his words to Gun earlier, Gun feels awful. A part of him wants to chew Jumpol completely because he never see Off Jumpol being like that. Showing a glimpse of his vulnerability.

But a part of him worries the prick a bit too much.

Rumor has it that Off has been doing some dark magic and his family is on the contract with some darkest part of Wizard World. What if he is in pain because the rumor is true? At least partially. What if he is in pain because of some dark magic? Some dark doing?

And beyond anything, Off doesn’t want that?

Gun shakes his head, he thinks too much. Putting empathy way too much to a person he shouldn’t be bothered for. Those thoughts lead him into more annoyance now that the pub is packed with Hogwarts students. He never knew that it was a usual thing to get a butter beer at Summer.

“I don’t know people go out to get a butter beer at Summer” said Gun to New who is talking with Lee, Gryffindor kid.

“Technically it’s not Summer yet” said Lee, responding to Gun.

“But it is warm already” said Gun. He feels a bit suffocated and decided to go out.

The pub is already bleak enough and students keep coming in. Also some folks from Hogsmade seem to join in as Gun walks out to the balcony on the second floor.

As he breathes through the fresh air, he misses his home more. Not the one in Pumplebrew, but the one in the muggle world, in Somerset. A place where he and his family stopped running away and stay for a long time.

It seems to be while ago now, but even now, he didn’t understand why his family must run far away from North to South. He doesn’t know why until now. He just know that something chased them down, or maybe still.

The door on his back opens, Gun turns his back and rolls his eyes when he sees Joss there. He is alone and says nothing as he sees Gun. He already prepare himself for the moment Joss calling him ‘Pixie’ and annoy him like usual. But he doesn’t hear any words coming out from the almighty Slytherin.

Instead, the tall guy just standing next to him and light his cigarettes. Gun is not used to this situation, where he is at the same place with a guy who is a best friend to a guy who bully him without being annoyed.

“You want one?” he asked.

Gun raises his eyebrows. Joss must have fallen from the astronomy tower this morning. The weirdest thing is, he doesn’t feel anything fishy from Joss unusual behavior.

“I’m not in the mood to bully you Pixie, don’t worry about it”

Gun tilts his head. Yep, he must have tripped and fell somewhere on his head. He takes one from the pack he offers, as this incident doesn’t happen that often. Put it between his lips and Joss lights it up.

Gun is not in the mood of getting annoyed by some mischief too. He feels more tired these days and the recent heartbreak doesn’t help him lifting his mood.

“I don’t know you like sucking muggle’s stuffs” Gun say something at last.

He doesn’t want to get awkward, standing there and inhaling some smoke, releasing them, without a proper talk. Or maybe he just wants to distract himself over his mind about Earth and Mix that suddenly pop out of nowhere.

Joss chuckles hearing that. Fair enough, it is some muggle stuff. He laughs because it sounds a bit wrong in his senses. Of course, Gun also said those words on purpose.

“Only this one, not other stuffs”

“How did you get these anyway?”

“My Pops”

“He snatched them from some witches?”

“Some witches who tried to smuggle them, yes”

Gun only nods hearing that. Joss is actually not that bad when he is not with Off Jumpol. He doesn’t find any trouble talking with him.

“Is it okay for you to talk with me?” asked him.

Joss laughs hearing that. He shakes his head while puffing away some smokes from his mouth.

“Off won’t bother. Win, however, might be getting worked up over this”

“Huh? The boss doesn’t mind but his minion does” said Gun sucking more smokes.

“We’re not his minions” said Joss again.

Gun only raises his eyebrows hearing that. Whatever Joss says, he thought.

However, Gun hates his mind still when he started thinking about Off again. Now that Joss is here and surprisingly able to speak like a normal human being with him, he can’t stop thinking about whether or not he should ask about that one prick.

They’re being silence for some minutes, leaving Gun in his dilemma. Must he ask, he can’t guarantee whether or not Joss would keep it a secret, caring for an enemy is not a move one shall proud of. But his thoughts are just taking over what shall be proud of and what’s not.

“What happened with Off?” asked Gun. Finally put out some words regarding his concern.

“What do you mean?”

This time Gun worries some more. What if, Joss didn’t know anything and Gun only overthinks things that are actually very much simple.

“Never mind” said him.

Joss frowns his forehead but doesn’t want to ask more. Not because he is clueless of what Gun talked about. Instead, he does have some hunch over his friend.

Off was back three days ago to Hogwarts. Joss didn’t notice anything strange. He is back at midnight, through the forbidden forest. Joss knew this because he and Win were the one to pick him up there.

Just like usual too, Off back with slightly crooked nose, bloods and muds all over his clothes. Although this time, Off took longer when he is taking a bath, sometimes wake up in the middle of the night then go outside. These have never happened before. It’s been four years since Off doing whatever it is he’s been doing, but this time, Joss feels that Off might hide something more.

The only ones know about this, are Joss and Win as they are the closest with Off at school. Although they don’t really know anything about their friend. Off said something two years ago, when Win asked him about what is it that he is been doing whenever he takes time off school.

Off only said, _“It’s better if you don’t know”_ Perhaps, it really is the best if they don’t know. After all, the rumors surrounding his family can’t be there at the very first place without a proper fire that started it.

Now that Gun starts to get suspicious too, makes Joss even more tempted to know what is actually his friend doing all this time. But again, he doesn’t know where to start the conversation with Off.

They don’t say anything for quite a while since both their mind seem packed with the same thought. But speaking of it might throw another unnecessary trouble.

The door behind them opens, both Gun and Joss turn their back and find Off there. From the way he looks, definitely not that kind of face of someone who won’t bother. He looks like he can chew Gun’s head right there and then. Either that or, he is surprised finding Gun there. But he looks at Joss then snatch his pack, take one and light it up with fire from his finger.

An advance magic technique Gun never sees before. They haven’t learn it yet at school which makes Gun’s eyeballs filled with glitters.

Joss laughs looking at that. He didn’t know the small kid is really honest with his expression. Meanwhile Off looks at Gun in silence, he looks at his cigarette then looks at Gun, his right eyebrows lifted.

“You smoke the same thing, no?” asked him.

Gun shakes his head. Just realized that he is staring in such obvious way to Off Jumpol. He inhales one last smoke from his cigarette before putting it off.

“Burn the stem, ministry won’t like getting report of cigarette stem being thrown away next to Hogwarts” said Joss.

Gun blinks his eyes, he just nods before Off snatch the remaining stem away from his hand.

“Like this” said him while burn the stem down using his finger.

Gun scoffs then smiles. What a show off, he thought. Although he must admit that it is pretty impressive. Which makes him quite disturbed by the fact that Off Jumpol is not only a cocky mouth but also a whole capable wizard.

He left the balcony the next minute Off said something to Joss.

“Did I disturb you?” asked Off.

Joss shakes his head, laughs at the nonsense question.

“You can’t be thinking I’m into Pixie?”

“Well, none of us would know”

“I should be the one who asks you this. What’s with you and him?”

Off frown his forehead.

“Me and who?”

“Pixie”

“Why?”

“He asked about what happened to you. Seems to worry or something”

Another smoke escapes Off’s mouth. His lips are lifted a bit, makes Joss even more suspicious over his friend.

“Is that a smile?”

“Screw off”

Joss laughs as Off lights up another cigarette.

They both spend too much time at the balcony, smoke a whole pack, and now smell like a sad muggle. It’s usually fine, but the moment Bright open that door and said,

“Professor Lupin is looking for you”

Both are dumbfounded since Head of Slytherin never really look for them at this period of them. Since both are not Prefect nor someone from an important family. The only cause the Head of Slytherin looks for them must be a matter related to Quidditch. But this term almost ends, a Quidditch matter seems to be long gone.

“Is this about the practice?” Joss asked, as that can be the only one Quidditch related matter for the time being.

“He didn’t tell. You might want to soak your mouth with butterbeer. You both smell like burned tobacco”

Bright leaves after saying those.

Through the bar, Gun can see Joss and Off leaving the pub. His eyes are not simply just gazing at them, he tried to look at Off’s hands. The ones the other hides earlier this day and fail to get a closer look back then when they both at the balcony. He pretty much would notice if there was anything strange around his hand, but he didn’t seem to see it then. Neither now that they walk out the door.

Leaving Gun in serious curiosity over what actually happened with Off. He wonders if he actually asked him about the matter when there was Joss between them, would Off actually answered?

“Were you at the balcony with Joss and Off?”

Gun looks at New who seems to be very attentive toward what Gun did. He looks at Gun suspiciously, to be fair, his friend does seem a bit strange since before they went to get a butterbeer.

“Yeah, but they didn’t bother me so don’t worry about it”

New squints his eyes. That is even stranger.

“Huh? Were they struck by some lightning or something?”

Gun lifts his shoulders and shakes his head. Doesn’t really understand either.

“I don’t want to get too convenient. A demon is a demon no matter how nice they become in a split second” said him them.

New nods at his friends. A wise decision.

They were enjoying their beer when Lily smacks both of their shoulders from behind with a grin all over her face. When both face her, she says

“Hot news all over castle. Let’s sit over there”

Gun and New look at each other in confusion. They then follow Lily to sit on the corner of the pub. Such a pity when it’s much more convenient for the boys to sit at the bar. It’s easier to get a refill there.

“I heard Off is in a big trouble”

“He was just here, with Joss” said New.

“They went back to the castle didn’t they?”

Gun and New nod. They seem to be and they were walking quite in hurry too.

“I heard from Ravenclaw kids, it’s about Off’s disappearance the other night. He didn’t admit that he was going to The Secret Chamber. He said he was on his bed all night and Joss said that it’s true”

“He went to The Secret Chamber!?”

New looks almost in disbelief hearing that.

“Back then it was just rumors. But Win just admitted everything to the Ravenclaw Prefect this afternoon. That’s why Professor Lupin called them”

“Admit what?”

“That Off really was in The Secret Chamber and Joss lied. I don’t think Win notice that he blabbered everything though, he was an idiot to begin with. It seemed that he was saying something and Tay notice the mismatch between his words and his friends’. Such a shame, don’t you think?”

“Tay who?” asked New.

Gun and Lily look at him hopelessly. The thing is, everyone in Hogwarts or at least their year must have faced the unusual Tawan Vihokratana himself. Either New is just slow or he really is clueless.

“Tawan Vihokratana from Ravenclaw”

“Oh that freak. Yeah, I remember him giving you headache last year when we accidently passing the night curfew. He’s very peculiar, really”

Gun and Lily really don’t know how to answer. His friend is sometimes really slow in remembering things but manage to excel in Quidditch.

“But if Off really was in The Secret Chamber it means that he is-“

“A Parseltongue” Gun said while gulping his saliva.

“Wow, that will make his popularity plummet for sure” said New, which, again, gets another glare from both Gun and Lily.

“Never mind about his popularity now. This news is only making him the scariest kid in the entire Wizardy World. Remember that Salazar Slytherin heir, Tom Riddle was killed for good fifty years ago. The only possible explanation is that he is Tom Riddle, great-great grandson”

Gun shakes his head hearing that.

“No, he is not” said him.

“How do you know he is not? It’s the only possible answer”

“Something tells me he is not”

Gun doesn’t answer anymore after that. He either is scared or just doesn’t want to acknowledge that Off Jumpol is that bad of a person. If he really is a descendant of Tom Riddle, that would make him the most unfortunate soul he ever known exist.

But something more inside his gut tells him that Off is not a descendant of Voldemort. He doesn’t understand why he is so sure of it either. But his gut speaks louder than anything this time and he can’t ignore it.

\---

It seems that Universe is somehow works together to make Gun’s mind is at ease in the most unpleasing way. Because the day after Off news fiasco happened, the guy himself meets Gun in front of the green house. He waits for Gun until the smaller one finished his herbology class.

And off course, it makes a hell of a fuss among the kids on that class.

“Professor Glodhorn brought this book when I met him. I asked and he said you’ve been looking this” said him when Gun is standing in front of him with eyes ready to punch him anytime.

Gun who listens to that squint his eyebrows. He doesn’t to think much, but strange, really.

“What book?”

The weirder thing is, Gun still wants to see what is it on Off’s hands. The very hands he hid yesterday. But Off seems to dodge Gun’s curiosity well as he hand the book with his perfectly fine left hand. A bit odd because if Gun is not wrong, Off is not a lefty.

“Here”

Nevertheless, Gun looks at his hand carefully while taking the book. Nothing seems to be peculiar about his left hand. However when he looks at his right hand, the taller one is putting it behind his coat so Gun can’t get a full picture of it.

“Why would you take this away from Professor Glodhorn?” said Gun while checking the book to see if Professor Glodhorn put something strange inside it.

“I’ve checked it, I put the spell away”

“What spell!?” asked Gun.

He was terrified and in a bit of a shock hearing the word spell until he drops his book. Off sighs looking at that and take the book from the ground. And in that moment, Gun can see a single black veins on his wrist pops out from his skin before covered back with his shirt. The right hand looks severely pale too.

Off hands the book again, and again, using his left hand this time.

“You know exactly what spell”

Gun blinks slowly as he take the book on Off’s hand. He can’t get his mind of the peculiar thing in Off’s right hand.

He stuttered when he asks Off again.

“W-why… why are you doing this?”

Off chuckles hearing that.

“Are you that scared? Don’t worry I put the spell away. You can have it”

“Why are you helping me?” asked Gun again.

Off shuts his mouth this time. He doesn’t speak for a whole minute and only looking at Gun. Meanwhile the one he looks at notices the desperation in his eyes. The taller one, that prick, that piece of shit, needs him. But Gun doesn’t know what until Off says it himself.

The taller one then sighs roughly again.

“A simple thank would suffice Pixie”

He left Gun alone there after saying that. Leaving him alone with all the thoughts and annoyance for his stubborn bully.

However, Gun decides to look deeper into what actually bothers Off Jumpol that makes the prideful bastard actually walks by his own feet, on his own will, to help Gun. The very guy he seems to solely vow to hate all his life.

Gun walks fast to the castle, leaving Lily and New who are too dumbfounded over what happened and Off Jumpol who is also baffled when the smaller guy just walks pass him.

Lily and New can’t really say anything. Off Jumpol came to Gun is already a shock for them. But Gun leaving them to meet that prick and now leaves them is making them baffled.

As soon as he arrives in the castle, he walks in a big step and in hurry to the library. Walking straight to the medical and alchemy session. He grabs a thick book with blue suede cover. “Advance Herbology Alchemyst Medical Treatment”. He walks pass other two shelves to put his hand on another book before stop abruptly when he sees a glass door behind the shelf, the restricted session.

He pushes the book back to its place, takes out his wand then walks to the restricted session’s door. He swings his wand, mentioning his name, then the door opened. This is not his first time in The Restricted Session, but his purpose this time seems to be the one that makes him in an awkward position.

Going to The Restricted Session just to look for the cause of your enemy’s pain seems to be a stretch and a bit questionable. But Gun just can’t get rid of his thought on Off’s strange behavior.

The Restricted Session is as damp as usual. Gun also seems to be the only one in there. Better, he thought, if anyone notice something strange that would only make him the weirder one.

He goes to the Dark Alchemy Procedure session. He took the dustiest book from the shelf. He scoffs looking at the green dusty book, even the color to match to the cause of him coming in here. He blows the dust away from the cover and sighs as he reads the title. “Disease Caused by Dark Creatures; Some Cases are Undeveloped”

“Or un-curable” said him thinly.

He sits next to the window, the only place where sunlight rays this place. A lesson he learned the first time he was here. Most books love to be in a darkness and will scream their lungs out if there is a light striking their body. He was kicked out from there back then.

But the book on his hands right now is not afraid of sun light. Well, not the severe one, or else the writings will be disappear. A dim sun light from a thick glass will be fine.

He opens that book and look closely to each pages. He was gulping his saliva down when he finds the cause of Off Jumpol popping veins.

A Striga. A drop poison from Striga’s tongue can be deathly if not taken care at the first stage of the infection. A common mistake of anyone who ever battle hand in hand with this creature is, they rarely notice whether they got infected with her poison or just her saliva. Since both are just the same sticky, clear, liquid.

Black veins popping however, is the second last stage before the infected suffers a slow death. Gun inhales his breath deeply. He lays his back on the window making the words in that page blur as more light rays on it. But that’s not what’s important now, Gun already knows what happened with Off, or at least he has a deduction.

A fortune seems to be on his side as he has a Defence Against the Dark Arts with Slytherin kids, including Off Jumpol tomorrow morning. They are going to relearn about Dark Creatures and he will learn Off Jumpol’s face as he asks about Striga to Professor Evanora about Striga.

He puts his clever-kid face when he raises his hand as Professor Evanora finishes explaining the difference between Werewolf and Lycan.

“Yes Gun”

“Is Striga in one family as Werewolf and Lycan, Professor?”

“Ah, yes, good question. Although very rare to be found as the curse that casted upon Striga is more, inhumane than either Werewolf or Lycan, she is still in one family by size and kind. The only difference is when facing Striga, one must possess an advance high hand in hand battle skill, because they are impenetrable by magic”

Gun stares at Off while Professor Evanora explaining and what he expects is exactly what he got. Off never looks as nervous as this. He gulps his saliva down.

“But I’m sure there really is no need for students to learn about Striga. As the creature is never found these days”

“What if someday we meet one?” asked Gun.

Off looks at him and Gun glances back. Off knows that time, that Gun knows what happened to him.

“Well, let’s hope not. Because as I read about Striga my whole life, run is the only option. Or, if you have a skill to kill the creature,”

Gun notices the glance Professor Evanora gives to Off Jumpol then looks away.

“well, no one really has the skill since Godric Gryffindor passed away”

Kids are whispering as they listen to Professor Evanora’s explanation. Of course all the noise comes from the rumors regarding Off Jumpol family. The very kid in that class right now and also, from an obvious glance from Professor to the kid people talk about.

Joss and Win’s faces are tighten as the whisper is getting louder. Meanwhile the one who is being whispered about looks plain as usual.

“What about The Vengal Professor?”

The noise goes to silent in a mere second when Revenclaw Golden Kid, Tawan Vihokratana raises his hand and ask the question everyone is too afraid to speak of.

“Well, um… The Family mentioned is technically a legend. Some say a myth. No Wizard ever really witness a living Vengal or the action people talk about”

“But Professor-“

“I think those are the only explanations I can give to you Mr. Vihokratana”

Gun notices a glitch on Off’s lips. He smirks for a second. An ambiguous reaction from what just happened. He sees tighten muscles all over Joss and Win’s faces. And Tawan himself looks, well, for the least, is not satisfied over Professor’s explanation.

Those reactions make Gun remember the clueless face Joss made when they were at the balcony. Can’t it be because they actually know something?

When the class is finished, Off Jumpol is separated with his friends. He sits still in that class and Gun only realizes that when he was at the door. He holds vials in his cloak. It will be a pity if he doesn’t hand it now, isn’t it?

“You guys go first, I’ll see you at the hall” said him to Lily and New who is about to ask why but then Gun closes the class door in front of them.

He walks to Off who is about to walk out the classroom. Both don’t start to talk even when they meet each other’s eyes.

Gun walks closer and face his worst enemy for the last five years he spent in Hogwarts. Off chuckles as the smaller one walks closer. That makes Gun shivers a bit, especially since Tawan asked about The Vengal and Professor herself seems very hesitate to speak of.

If what people talk about is true. Or at least, half true, then it will make Off Jumpol so much more dangerous than what he seems.

“You are not that clueless as I thought” said him.

Gun sighs deeply. He puts out two vial from his pocket and show it to Off.

“If I give you these, what will you give me?”

Off scoffs, didn’t expect the mud blood would be thinking about bartering his talent.

“I don’t even know if they will work”

“If your pain is what I had in my mind, then it will”

“Too much confidence might kill me Pixie”

Gun scoffs. He bets his own ears that Off Jumpol is actually in tremendous pain as they talk. His right side of the neck turns paler. If that shirt is opened, those blackened veins are going to look severely painful. Yet the guy on the pedestal still hang his head too above than where it supposed to be right now.

“I might be the kind you hate the most, half-mud, must you say. But you can’t lie to yourself that I am your only hope to cure your painful arm”

Off looks deeply to Gun’s pupil. Dim light makes the violet hue a bit difficult to be seen but he still can see those. Perhaps, out of desperation.

“That’s why you came to me yesterday” said Gun again.

“I owe you big time if it really works”

Gun laughs as he hears that.

“No.” said him.

“I only ask for one. Ignore me after this. Take me as a stranger and don’t bother me nor my friends and my team”

Off doesn’t say anything for a while. He seems to think, making Gun baffled for how he think that Off Jumpol treasures him that much for a toy to play with.

“Agree”

Gun looks at him in an instant brighter face. Off sees how the violet hue in his eyes turn even more dazzling than before. They, in a way, are alluring him to walk closer.

One more step to be right in front of Gun Atthaphan. But he abruptly stops as Gun hands him the vials in his hand.

Like a man awaken from a short sweet dream, he stops his step and lost the view in Gun’s eyes. He see the vials on his hand now.

“Drink the blue one and rub the green one on the part where the pain is” said Gun.

He turns his body in a brighter mood and was going to tell everything to Lily and New who must be confuse as hell now. However, Off Jumpol calls him,

“Gun”

That’s the first time Off Jumpol ever properly calls his name. He stops his step, doesn’t look back at the one who calls him. It’s just his name, but his feet can’t move properly hearing that.

“The only cure is a middle eye of a very Striga that attacked” said him.

Gun turns his back, Off is right in front of him now with two vials in his hand.

“How do you know? There is no book mentioning that” said Gun as he himself has looked over all the books in restricted session for the cure.

“You do not know that one by a book. I have the eye. You just need to boil it until it melts then I have to drink it”

Gun almost throw up hearing that. Without knowing how a Striga eyes look like, he knows that it would be as disgusting as what on his mind.

“You can boil it yourself why would you bossing me around and kill yourself slowly?”

“Please, I-“

Off doesn’t finish his sentence, he looks at Gun deeply.

“You’re my only hope”

Gun widens his eyes as he hears that. The sinister guy in his whole life turns to be the most vulnerable man he’s ever seen.

“What the bloody words are you spouting now?”

“Please, tonight, midnight, come to The Secret Chamber gate. If you are half smart as you seemed just now, you would understand when I explain everything to you”

Although the words that come from his mouth isn’t very nice, well, Gun didn’t expect much from that bastard. Just by admitting that he is indeed in need of his help already something Gun wouldn’t even think of.

He wonders if he must say yes to this plead. After all, he tortures Gun for the last five years.

His mind turns upside down when Off Jumpol holds his hand. Black veins are swollen all over his hand. He hold Gun’s hand tightly, in desperation Gun never see Off Jumpol ever had it in him before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai, I'm very sorry for the long updates (both by time and words). This chapter is really long, I hope most of you still enjoy it although it is very easy to get bored of a long ass chapter.  
> Thank you very much for the reviews and kind words and also your appreciations to this story.  
> I don't intend to make this story in too many chapters as I am a bit of an impatient person myself (lol).  
> Let me know if I made some spelling or grammar mistake in the comments.  
> Thank you-na~


	5. Peeled Layers of The Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth" turns to be less scary and sweeter than it supposed to be.

When you live with hatred for the same person for over five years then finding out that the very person you solemn to hate is actually the one that can save your life (most possibly), begging for the forgiveness is what you supposed to do. That is if you value your life less than how Off Jumpol value his.

But if the person you happen to hate for the last five years and also turned out to be (allegedly) savior of your life is Gun Atthaphan, you’re lucky. Because no one in Hufflepuff will let someone die. They will still save your ass even when you’re half demon yourself.

Doesn’t mean that Gun did not hesitate. He almost said no, which is pretty expected from a person that has been tormented by the one who asks for help. But Off Jumpol looks on the edge of his desperation. He never sees Off being this sincere about something. Everything used to be masked underneath his smug face.

He nodded, eventually. Not because Off holds his hands, of course not. If anything, Gun even rushes to wash his hands right after he got out the classroom. Leaving Off Jumpol alone with a thin smile on his cold face.

While the water runs through his finger, he keeps thinking on how he actually has to help Off Jumpol. If he must be honest, he doesn’t understand a word that guy spluttered. But he also said he will explain everything.

Great. Meeeting Off Jumpol twice a day, voluntarily. What’s next? Sign a contract where he can be his forever toy?

He hopes not.

\---

Gun only stares at his snack while he is reading Alchemist book closely. He’s always almost drown into a book whenever he is into something. Usually just Herbology and anything that goes with it. But Alchemist? A bit dark for his taste and unnecessary for school materials.

Which makes New and Lily look at him, no, stare at him without blinking and think that his friend must be under influence of a dark wizard Off Jumpol himself. Even when actually the reason they think that way is because his friend spend some reasonable time with Off Jumpol in that class alone.

“Did you get cozy with him?” New blurts his mind eventually.

Gun who hears that just shakes his head. No cursing comes from his mouth. Not weird at all, supposedly.

“What were you doing actually?” asked Lily this time.

The one who is asked rubs his eyes after long time reading a book full of complicated words and horrible step to make a simple potion. He sighs hard and drink his whole pumpkin juice. Although seems like barely restore his energy.

“Why are you reading this? What were you talking about with Off Jumpol?” New speaks again this time.

“Our last Quidditch practice with Slytherin next week. I warned him not to change his schedule again”

“He is still adamant about doing that again? That prick talked with you last time, no?”

Gun blinks slowly. Well shit, he forgot that he talked with Off Jumpol about this already.

“Umm, just making sure. This is our last practice this term, I don’t want him to be an ass until the end”

New and Lily nod. It’s reasonable. The man they talk about is Off Jumpol. A cunning and almost perfect guy in Hogwarts. Gun’s worry is reasonable. But their sense is just somehow tingling, about things Gun said are not entirely true.

“What about the creepy book? It’s too complicated and disturbing for your taste”

“Just want to. I reckon there is a lot of Herbs can be used in curing some dark diseases”

“Such as?”

“Striga’s venom”

New and Lily tilt their head at the same time. Their friend also asked about Striga in class. They don’t want to take it as a mere coincidence.

“What is it with Striga, why are you so keen to know about it?” asked New.

“It’s a dark creature we supposed to know more” this voice doesn’t belong to Hufflepuff kids.

New turns his body to find the one that reply his question. Gun who is confuse with the intruder too, look at the person New look at.

It’s Tawan Vihokratana and from the look of it, New doesn’t seem to remember him. Lily knows when his best friend being awkward because of his weak memory in remembering people’s name. Now that the person he forgot about is face-to-face with the three of them, Lily unfortunately can’t tell New. And his poor chubby friend looks obviously trying so hard to remember Tawan, or Tay for short.

“It’s Tawan Vihokratana”

Lily widens her eyes looking at the hand shake initiated by Tawan himself to his confused, lost, chubby friend.

“Oh, yeah, sure. I know who you are. You asked about Striga too”

“Yeah but I don’t think you remember my name”

Tawan Vihokratana smiles. And Lily shocked.

It’s just between girls and some guys who have interest in Tawan himself. The guy indicated to be the hot brain and muscle rarely smiles. He only does it when he laughs about something stupid with his, well, one-frequenced friend, in other words, those who think similar as him. As he is known to be a bit weird.

New is weird. But his confuse face seems to not enough in getting in one understanding with Tawan.

“Haaa… That obvious huh? Nice to know you Tawan”

“Call me Tay”

Now Lily looks at Gun with face tighten her jaw and widen her eyes. Gun who smells something more than just an introduction raises his eyebrows too.

“Okay, Tay, why Striga makes you…”

“Curious?”

New nods.

Tay then looks at Gun, this time with a face looks sharper than before. Not with the smile he gave to New.

“And you? What made you ask about that?”

“I’m just, curious” Gun answered.

Tay nods but doesn’t seem to buy it which makes Gun a bit nervous.

“You know much about it?”

“No. I just found out about it from a light reading” said Gun again.

Gun notices something in Tay’s reaction. He seems to be, disappointed, but Gun is not sure why. For a split second the obvious disappointed face disappears.

“Well, nice to know we have the same interest. I’m Tay by the way”

“I heard. Girls talk about you” said Gun which is getting a glare from Lily.

“Girls?”

“And Guys too”

Tay smiles.

“That’s a relief. Oh I don’t know your name yet” he said that to Lily.

Lily has no crush over Tawan or whatsoever. But a hot guy is a hot guy. He is popular for a reason and that reason is his sweet smile that of course makes Lily swooned.

“Um, Lily”

“Nice to know you all” said him before giving last glance to New and face Ravenclaw’s table again.

After that, Lily seems to be squealing under her breath, New looks unbothered and Gun looks suspicious over their new friend. Yes, new friend at the fifth year in Hogwarts. A bit odd, if you ask me.

For a split second, his eyes wanders to Slytherin kids and get the image of Off Jumpol laughing about some bad jokes with his Win and Joss. That guy looks perfectly fine, he just wishes that the one they laugh about is not him.

Now that Off Jumpol is in the picture, Gun can’t stop but worry about his meeting in a couple hours. Those worries don’t seem to go away and makes Gun hard to understand some subjects that talked about in Magical Creature Anatomy.

He just wishes that his friends are aware that he is just tired because he read a hell lot of Alchemist matery before the lesson started. He is not sure if he can lie again the next time they ask Gun about what happened.

After everything Gun still want to respect Off Jumpol because no matter what, the one who is sick is Off jumpol. A sickness that neither of them seem to keen on noticing people about.

It’s almost midnight and Gun didn’t have much appetite to have some dinner. He just grabbed some bread and said to his friends that he was going to library. Hopefully they are asleep now without looking for him.

His steps to The Secret Chamber gate is not getting slower no matter how long he tries to stall his time. Perhaps it’s the curiosity, perhaps it’s the fear he feels toward the guy he about to meet. Or maybe, he just doesn’t understand why he seems to rush his steps to meet the very enemy of him in Hogwarts.

…

Off is already there and Gun never been in this situation where he really has to anticipate his hand to reach for his wand when he sees Off Jumpol’s back. He felt a heavy atmosphere once he gets closer to the taller guy. His eyes wander to the whole bathroom. Looking for a sign if Joss and Win are also here.

There really is no guarantee whether or not Off Jumpol won’t fool him this time.

The taller one turns his body and face Gun who is now holding his wand tightly. His left eyebrows lifted looking at that.

“At this rate, you’ll piss yourself” said him to the smaller and shivering kid.

Gun puts his wand back to his coat and walks closer to Off. The taller one looked fine earlier this day, laughing and all with his wicked housemates. Now he looks severely pale, eyes exhausted and face tighten as if he is holding pain underneath the shirt.

The fact that Off took off his coat and wearing only shirt making Gun clearly see the protruding blackened veins underneath the white shirt. It looks more swollen and even more painful than the last time he saw it.

“You’ll be the one to piss yourself” said Gun while looking at the veins.

Off scoffs, he can’t really say anything to the smaller guy. He is about to piss himself if his arm turns black completely.

“Hand me the eye”

The smaller one put out a small cauldron from his pocket then,

“Engorgio”

The cauldron turns bigger and bigger. When the cauldron gets as tall as Off’s knees, he knows Gun is being ridiculous. He will not drink a potion made from Striga’s eye in that amount. Won’t he?

“Don’t you think it’s too big?”

Gun looks at him then sighs.

“Yes, I just don’t want any of it on my clothes”

Off nods, he is relieved that he won’t have to drink in such amount. He then hands the eye to Gun who then points into the cauldron. The taller one takes off the wrapping and throw the sticky unusually big eyeball into the cauldron. A sticky sound from the rolling eyeball can be heard clearly from inside of the cauldron.

Gun groans, this is even more disgusting than what he had on his mind. The eye is black, fully black and has a sheer of brown color at some part. Some of the nerves are stick to one side of the eyeball, they look like some type between fat hair and worms. Gun shakes his body again. Whatever Off Jumpol had done in his time, for him has to drink a potion made of a terrible thing like this, must have been one bad sin.

“Now, I don’t know how long it will take, I only need to chant a very complicated spell-”

“Shouldn’t you put water in it?”

“No, as I read the myth about Striga's middle eye. It is where the very life of Striga itself. Combining the explanation of ancient alchemy, that whenever a brewing takes the organ where a soul lies, putting water will only make it to be watery. In other words, you need it to be thick. That means, by theory, it will release a thick liquid by itself, which, you will be drinking”

Gun takes a peek at the poor man who will have to put the very liquid inside his body. The thing is, he is not even sure that even Off Jumpol will have that particular appetite.

Off swallows his own saliva. He would throw up right there and then if he doesn’t care anymore about what Gun thinks over him.

“The thing that I want to ask you is, this alchemy procedure that I read about curing incurable disease is, there needs to be some bond between the healer and the infected. And, are you sure it’s me? Because if you’re wrong, you can no longer be healed. There is only one eye”

Gun looks deeply into Off’s eyes. Those who used to glare as sharp and belittle him with pride now seems to shake over the possibility that he might never be cured. But he inhales his breath deeply.

“Do you know the spell?”

Gun tries to understand Off who seems to be adamant in doing this despite the big risk he must face if it goes sideways.

“Yes, I manage to cast it a few times now. But Off, if things go wrong-“

“Then do it. Stop blabbering your mouth.”

Maybe Gun should have just planted it in his head that this is Off Jumpol who asks for a help. He is not a different person even when his life is put on the line.

Gun puts out his wand, point it to the eye, then whispers the spell, the longest spell he manage to remember for a day. The eye starts to crack, then from inside, a dark and boiling liquid spurt out from hard shell surrounding the eye, seconds then, the shell then broken to pieces. As Gun casts the spell to the end, a spark appears surround the liquid.

The green fire starts filling the cauldron, making Gun feels anxious as how green is not very much a color to be seen as a good sign in this world. His forehead is filled with sweats, so does his neck, by the time he was about to lose control over his spell, Off’s hand is holding Gun’s tense shoulder. He doesn’t say anything, just making sure that the smaller one doesn’t tip over.

By all means, Gun felt to be pressed by Off’s hand. As if he is under some order. But whatever Off did, it works. The green fire starts turning blue and slowly shrinking before vanish into the boiling liquid. Gun manages to cast the last part of the spell, the smokes surrounding the cauldron vanish.

The thick, dark, and boiling liquid can be seen clearly now and Off doesn’t feel as disgusted as before. Maybe because he can’t see the trace of Striga’s eye anywhere in that cauldron.

Meanwhile Gun is tensed still. It was a long spell and not a usual one either. He is still anxious and pulls Off’s sleeves as the taller one looks inside the cauldron.

“D-did it work?” asked him.

Off turns his head and finds Gun shivers like a dog in the winter.

“I hope you bring some glass. My mouth won’t fit the cauldron”

Gun nods, he took a cup from his pocket. A very small cup and hands it to Off.

“This small?”

“Make it large yourself, I need to sit”

As soon as he said that, Gun drops on the floor and lean his back on the wall under the sink. He’s very much worn out yet Off still curses him under his breath just because he has to spell the cup to the size of his arm by himself.

The last thing Gun sees is Off gulping down the thick liquid from the cup. Gun lost his sight and closes his eyes. It was meant to be a short rest in his head which turns out to be a longer one.

…

He wakes up on his bed right the next day. With heavy breaths and sweats pouring down from his head. He still wears his uniform and a stain of a burned cauldron can be seen on his white shirt.

It is probably the only morning where Gun Atthaphan awake in rush from his bed only to walk to the Slytherin dormitory. He doesn’t wear his shoes properly, his shirt is not properly buttoned, his eyes are swollen, and hair sticking out as he was just got up.

Now that Gun stands in front of Slytherin’s dormitory door, he realize that he is being an idiot. He can’t get in as he doesn’t know if it’s really the right door. The painting doesn’t tell him either. The man in the painting is busy judging his obvious yellow and black tie.

“What a particular occasion” said the man.

“I’m sorry?”

“I don’t remember seeing a Hufflepuff down here, unless a prefect maybe”

Gun only nods. Seems almost everyone in Slytherin will look at him the same way. He was about to walk away before the wall behind the painting parts away. It really is the right door.

Joss walks from inside while talking to Win about some bread he found at his bed then they laugh as they mention the name Samantha. Gun is not sure either but when he jumps to look deeper, he finds Off Jumpol there, walking behind Joss and Win.

Joss and Win are startled when they see Gun in front of him.

“Bloody hell Pixie! You startled me!”

Win screams. Of course he does.

Off who seems to know the reason why Gun is here only face him doesn’t seem to be that surprised.

Until the smaller one wraps his arm on his neck and cries.

“Is it working? Did I make it?” he asked with some snots pulled on his nose.

The taller one doesn’t seem to find the best response he can give. When the tears of the smaller one wet his shoulder, he feels, relieved.

“Let’s talk later and let go of your arms”

Gun sobs a little when he lets go of his arms. After realizing fully that the guy he hugged was Off Jumpol, a bang comes to his head. Begging him to just bury himself for doing something stupid enough to be witnessed by a Slytherin painting and two minions of Off Jumpol himself.

He walks away then, without saying anything nor waiting for Off who seems quite perplexed of what just happened either. He left with an obvious redness and embarrassment on his face.

Joss and Win however, are still stunned over what they just saw. They blink rather fast then look at Off who seems to be regretting something as the smaller one walk away from the dungeon.

“Mind to tell us what happened?” asked Joss.

“Did he just hug you?” now Win is beyond his disbelief.

Off just stares at them before,

“I’ve got mud smell all over my coats”

He sweeps his coats using his hands with face full of grunt. However both of his friends seem to smell the oddity of him. Off ends up raising his shoulder, chuckles, and walks away from both of his friends. He has no words to say to both of them for now. Perhaps later, when he is sure of everything.

But he is surely delighted for one thing in that morning, Gun is not dead. Perhaps this statement is a bit overbroad, but as the one who witness how the small kid got limp the other night, he has every right to be worried or just feeling anxious.

…

What happened the night before was quite hard on Off Jumpol’s side. Despite Gun being unconscious, which is, if he must be honest, he didn’t seem to care one bit once he had his eyes on that potion. He had the most severe pain he ever felt after he gulped one big lump of that particularly disgusting, moving, dark, smelly potion.

His coughing was becoming quite severe once the lump passing his throat. His groaning turns louder as his veins pop even more through his skin, his vision becomes blurry, and at last, a big wad comes out from his mouth after a terrible cough. The big wad moves around, the Striga’s curse was lifted and Off couldn’t be happier than that. But there is no time to celebrate, the wad must be burned or the same thing will happen to him all over again.

He hurriedly take his wand,

“Incendio”

Sounds of whimpers can be heard as the big wad burns in flame, a piece of the monster’s soul is in there and Off can’t help but feel pitiful over the dying soul. A song about Striga plays in his head. A song used to sang by the wanderers he met during his wandering.

_Ho Mother must you see me_

_You left me a life_

_Full of a binding words that hurt me_

_Dead and Alive_

_Not one to deny_

_Wanting to drink_

_Those bloods I despise_

_Mother must you left me_

_Even when it’s hell_

_I’d rather come with_

_Rather than this life_

_I must go with_

_Asking for things I despise_

_Chased for things I didn’t choose to be my life_

A tear dropped from his eye. The whimper turned louder into cries. His grip in his wands got stronger, keeping the fire until the big wad vanish entirely. No more cries to be heard. No more song played in his head. His jaw tightened, all the memories played in his head.

How nice it would be if there is a single memory to remind himself that he is not a beast like he think he is. That he is not the same as the creatures he must kill every summer. His unfortunate life however doesn’t make him think that way. He is not different from them. A creature with nothing but lust.

For years he demands something else to fill his head. Then a sight of the smaller kid he always hate came to his eyes. Ah yes, that’s the other thing to fill his mind. Gun turns out to be the true healer for him. The one who has the bond and even perhaps, the one that is mentioned by the oracle. They will meet again some time like what the oracle mentioned in his prophecy.

He just can’t find a way to explain everything to a kid who seems to be, well, unlike him. Gun is the kid Off sees as a fortunate child. Born from a nice family and all.

One thing Gun would think to be an important thing he missed during his unconsciousness was when Off touched the tap on the sink and clean his hands. He then whispers to the sink in Parseltongue. Asking the chamber to be opened. When it opened wide, he throw the cauldron inside then close it again.

His eyes then wandered to the small kid in his deep sleep. He couldn’t blame him, it was a tiring technique and a rare spell to be casted by someone as young as Gun. With both his arms, he lift the smaller one in his arms then left.

…

New did say something strange to Gun that morning. Which is completely understandable when he sees his friend comes from the dormitory door with clothes like that. What makes Gun stunned is,

“Would you please tell us if you’re going to Restricted Session?”

Gun tilts his head.

“Tay from Ravenclaw brought you back last night, said he found you on the Restricted Session, fell asleep after reading a large book about alchemy or something”

“Tay? Tawan Vihokratana brought me?”

“Uh-huh. How deep in sleep were you until you didn’t realize someone brought you on his back? I thought you were drinking some kind of liquor”

Gun honestly has no idea how to answer that. He was obviously fell asleep after making the potion with Off Jumpol. He couldn’t be at the Restricted Session. Did Tay lie? Or did Off do something?

“Gun?”

“Huh? Sorry, I’ll tell you next time. I’ll take a bath”

“Don’t take too long it’s Professor Glodhorn this morning. Don’t give him an excuse to punish you”

Gun hisses, he completely forgets about that. For one second, he thought his life will be splendidly nice since now Off Jumpol is in his debt. He forgets that he still has one enemy he must face in this castle. An enemy that he himself doesn’t know how to beat.

It is one thing to love Potion and Herbs, but it is completely different thing to despise or even scared to the lecturer. Professor Glodhorn has been keeping an eye on Gun since the very first time the kid came into the class.

Maybe a bit too late to mention, but the old man is also the reason why Gun is always seen in a certain way by other students in Hogwarts. Those who are kind enough (usually Gryffindor kids) take pity on him. Those who don’t care (usually Ravenclaw kids) talk about him. And those who already despise him (usually Slytherin kids) frustrate over his response that is basically just doing nothing.

Not that they will understand either, Gun has no power nor strong family to back him up. But still, perhaps they are right sometimes.

“You’re late Mr. Phunsawat”

But yet again, he can’t seem to talk back.

“Yes, sir. I’m very sorry. I have a terrible stomachache this morning”

“I’m afraid I can’t let this pass easily. Come to my room after lesson-“

“Apologize for being late sir”

Off Jumpol walks in from the door with a book in his right hand and a two vials in his left hand. Professor Glodhorn chokes as he sees the situation. How strange if it’s only Gun to be the one being called in his room and not Off Jumpol.

“And why are you-“

“Late sir? I had a terrible headache this morning and looking for the vials for the cure”

“Uhm, uh… Never mind what I said. Take your seat, you two”

Gun should be grateful, shouldn’t he?

…

Although saved by the amazing coincidence with his recent patient (he can call Off his patient now, can’t he?) The seat that must be taken because those two are late is in a very uncomfortable position.

They both are neither with their friends who purposely took the seat at the corner where they can fool around while making potions, or just want to get less attention by the creepy old man. Instead, they get a place with Tawan and Bright. The Ravenclaw bitches.

Forgive the curse words, but they really are called that way for how competitive, selfish, and ambitious they are. Especially Bright, that kid will willingly crack someone’s head if it means he can get what he wants.

He is pretty scary, Gun is not really sure why Lily would like to be his girlfriend. Or even simply had a crush on him.

Bright who stands in front of Tawan stares at Gun who stands beside Tawan.

Meanwhile Tawan who is in opposite table stares at Off who stands in front of Gun.

Perhaps it’s just Gun, but the way Off and Tawan look at each other is beyond uncomfortable. Almost like they will chew someone’s head if they are allowed to. And about Bright who stares at Gun, he is not sure about the reason, nor he want to know.

“Today’s potion you must complete is Love Potion you were once made during the eleventh meeting in this class. If you remember the steps correctly, you will succeed within no time”

All kids are busy preparing the ingredients to make the potion. Brewing them, then stir some more to get the perfect cupid liquid. Nothing strange inside the class despite some heavy black smokes come from some kid’s cauldron.

Although there is something very strange indeed. Gun who is clearly capable in making the potion, fails when the potion is already brewed. He doesn’t understand, he does everything accordingly and no step is left out. He did the exact same thing like the first time he succeed making the potion. Yet the liquid inside his cauldron doesn’t look pink or purplish.

He flips the book for numerous times, looking for a step he might left out during the brewing. But none, he finds none.

Off who is putting attention in his almost-ready potion distracted by how Gun looks anxious. He takes a peek at Gun’s cauldron and finds the yellow and brownish color. One look and he knows what is happening to the kid in front of him. He sighs heavily, speechless for how low his Professor can get only to be alone with a mud-blood in front of him.

“Seems like everyone is done. This room is filled with beautiful scents!” said Professor Glodhorn happily.

“And what is wrong with yours, Mr. Phunsawat?”

Off knows well that the smaller kid is scared now. His lips are trembled, he can’t even answer Professor’s question.

Without thinking for too long, Off bows down under the table. Bright looks at him in despise, Tawan raises his left eyebrow, Gun squints his eyes, and Professor Glodhorn stunned. He takes off the brimstone that is chanted underneath Gun’s table then put it on the table.

“It must be because of that, Professor. Someone is being mischievous around here” said him.

Gun scoffs as he realized who the one would put it underneath his table. He looks at Off, glaring at him.

“It’s not me Pixie. I was standing the whole time”

“It’s true, I can vouch for that” this time Bright opens his mouth, making Off wonders if the icy queen ate something wrong for breakfast.

“W-well, despite all of that. You still fail Mr. Phunsawat. You must meet me after the lesson ends, surely a student in his fifth year must be able to make such potion, no?”

Gun gulped his saliva, he was about to shot the Professor with a rejection before,

“Pardon my interruption Sir, but Slytherin and Hufflepuff have Quidditch rehearsal right after this lesson”

All heads turn to Off Jumpol. Everyone is too perplexed to only respond.

“Well this evening then, Mr-“

“This is the last rehearsal Sir. It’s a match above all too, it will take place until sunset I’m afraid”

Professor Glodhorn’s left eye is squinting toward Off who looks at him adamantly.

“Well, by I mean evening, it’s after sunset of cour-“

“Gun promised to teach me more about Herbology this evening, it will end late, I believe”

Gun looks confused for a second before Tawan nudges his shoulder.

“Y-Yes! Sir! Off is terrible in Herbology. His score dropped last term and I promise to teach him this very evening. Seeing how clueless he is, I think it will take rather long time to teach him. He is a bit slow as well in that area, if you’re not aware of”

Off glares at Gun who smiles brightly after splattering those indirect mockery toward him. But the taller one just ignores it then look straight back at Professor Glodhorn.

“Well, another time then, Mr. Phunsawat. We can arrange it”

Gun only smiles miserably after the old man grabbed his arm lightly. For how old he is, he seems to not losing his spirit to be a creep.

“Put your potion into a vial and collect it on my table, please Mr-“

“I’ll do it Sir” said Joss from the back.

Professor Glodhorn smiles bitterly at that.

“Well. Have a nice summer everyone”

After Professor leaves the class, Off Jumpol shouts with his loud voice,

“PRACTICE FOR SLYTHERIN IN FOURTY MINUTES!”

And the Slytherin kids grunt hearing that. Except for Joss who grins and shakes his head. And Win who rolls his eyes.

“Prepare the Puffs, Pixie”

Gun’s lips are lifted without his knowing hearing that.

“HUFFLEPUFFS BE READY IN FOURTY MINUTES!”

“YES CAPT! We’ll inform the others!”

Off scoffs at the warm answers Gun got. The smaller one throws a glance at him before passing him while smiling thinly. It’s hard for the taller one to simply ignore the glance. He just doesn’t smile back.

He looks at the Slytherin kids who grunt and speaking in mumbles showing disagreement because this is not their practice day. It’s supposed to be Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Another thing Off needs to negotiate with Earth, Gryffindor captain and Arm, Ravenclaw captain.

The only problem is, he doesn’t know what reason to come up with after making a huge scene in that class that will be the topic of every kids in Hogwarts for their summer holiday.

“I’ll talk to Arm”

Off turns his head and finds Tay there. He nods at what the Prefect said.

“Thanks” he said, thinly.

Tay chuckles before leaving him alone in the classroom with his foolish thought. What just he did is beyond shameful for his head. Gun was going to be embarrassed, the very guy he hated was about to get some poor accident because of the creepy old man. He knows more than enough that Tay or Kao, Gryffindor kid who is also in that class, would stand up for him.

But he ran his mouth off. Without thinking he spluttered the words that make his Professor sealed his mouth. Strangely enough, he doesn’t hate one single bit of it.

Even Gun’s lifted lips.

Yes. Especially that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming back again with late and long-ass-chapter update!  
> Sorry guys, I had a handful of week this time and I wanted to make this chapter as exciting as what I had in my mind. If it doesn't live up to your expectations, I sincerely apologize.  
> As always, a comment will be very appreciated and thank you very much for reading this messy story made by me.  
> Also, if some of you want to follow me on instagram, please dm me, saying that you guys know me from ao3. I turned it private since so many creeps try to follow me. Some close-minded creeps to be exact.  
> And I'm also pretty active on twitter (@.rubbishtalk), but mostly liking BL manhwa and some R rated content. Just tell me that you follow me from ao3 and I'll follow you back.  
> Much Love <3 Muach


	6. A Layer of Peeled Skin of A Mighty Snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert: They do not have a Herbology class.

The sudden practice really happens and unlike how Slytherins acted like they hate it before, once they see the yellow capes, their grins appear. Instead of grunting how unfair this practice is, they seem to be getting even more passionate in throwing the yellow capes to the ground.

But of course, with how sudden the practice is held, almost half of the Slytherin players can’t make it due to the class. Same as Hufflepuff who has only a quarter of their players. Off Jumpol who is already on the field looks at his team in a disgruntled face. Knowing well that he made a ridiculous decision.

Gun who walks closer to the Slytherin team shouts his name.

“Off!”

Off tilts his chin up and waves his right hand. Telling Gun and his friends to gather along with Slytherin team.

“We can’t be practicing with this amount of kids”

“That’s what I’m going to tell you. Tell your kids to gather along.”

Gun looks at his teammates who are walking closer and telling them to stand next to Slytherin for a minute.

“Attention” as Off said that, all the players stop their chattering and facing the pale captain. Gun has to admit, he feels a bit jealousy as he always finds it hard to make his teammates pay attention to him in one word.

“As you know most of the players can’t be here because of the class and we can’t play the game if it has less than fourteen people. We got a help from Gryffindors for this practice. Earth told me four players of Gryffindor will play along with Hufflepuff and the other three with us”

Gun widens his eyes when he hears Earth’s voice from the back.

“Yo! Let’s do this!”

He looks up to the back and finds Earth smiling at him and all the players in that field.

“It’s not a secret that my teams hate to be in class, while Arm’s kids rushes to join one when they heard their practice is cancelled. I hope to play well with you guys”

The smaller one practically doesn’t blink and looks way too nervous to be playing next to Earth after this. The big guy looks at him with his laugh. Gun hopes to not be as obvious when he stares at Earth, but when he looks at the other players, most of them also seems to sighs and stare to the Charming Captain.

He doesn’t know whether to be glad or not with that situation. Seems that his crush is really everyone’s crush. He wonders how they would react when they know that Earth already has a boyfriend.

“You go play with Puffs, Earth. Kao, Puimek, and Ohm, you guys are with me”

Hearing that, Gun smiles a bit and takes a glance at Off. The taller one just smirks, seems like he finds the reason behind Gun’s puffy eyes few days ago.

“Off takes the younger players. That’s unexpected” said New as Off parting away from Hufflepuff and starts to parley with his team.

“He took the talented ones” said L:ily.

“Huh? Are they that good?”

“Puimek is one hell of a beater. You guys better watch your back” said Lee.

Now New looks nervous. Lee is not someone who easily says this one is good and this one is not. The girl must be really good if he said so.

Meanwhile Gun still chooses to keep his mouth quiet as his shoulder gets closer with Earth’s. His cheeks are burned and his heart pumps way too fast now that he gets to play next to the big guy.

…

The practice is… quite severe. As in Off strikes so many scores and going neck to neck with Earth most of the time. Making everyone in Hufflepuffs feels uncomfortable with their harsh words. Maybe because they hardly ever see or hears closely to Slytherin and Gryffindor matches, but they curse for so many times.

It is one thing for Off to play well in Quidditch. But it’s another thing to see him pumped over a Quaffle being in another team’s arm. He, along with Joss and Win shouts for so many times. Earth in the other hand does the same thing to Lee and Jane. Seems like the rivalry between two houses is not a joke after all

Gun flies as fast with a Quaffle in his arm, knowing well that Off is chasing right behind him. It supposed to be something totally usual and he plays versus Slytherin for a couple of times, but he never feels this scared. Passionate Off Jumpol chase not only him but also his soul.

Gun manages to pass the ball to Lee who is close to the Goal Posts. Good decision because he manages to get a score. But Gun feels like his heart almost pumps out when he hears,

“FUCK! GUARD IT TIGHTER JANE! FOR FUCK SAKE!”

He never hears Off Jumpol being this upset before. Now that only makes him feel even worse. Are Hufflepuff not good enough to make him as competitive?

The rest of the Quidditch practice is done that way. With Hufflepuff kids just doing practice and Slytherin – Gryffindor curse around and shouts their throat nonstop for a slightest mistake.

Those brooms of theirs get some serious beatings each mistake is done by their teammate. Off’s and Earth’s brooms especially.

What makes Gun amazed is, Kao, Puimek, and Ohm doesn’t look like Gryffindor players in a slightest. They play as rough and even Kao gets shoulder bumps with Lee for a couple times. They make him wonder what drives them to be this passionate over a practice.

…

The sky turns darker when the last set is done. The sparing match is won by Slytherin by a slight difference. What makes this practice even so much more tiring is both Off and Earth begged Gun for nor using Snitch for the two sets at the beginning. Gun ended up saying yes even though he knows that all the players will lay on the ground just like now with their chest pumping up and down.

Gun startled as he feels a chills on his cheek. Joss offers him a cold drink and Gun takes it. He seems surprised when he sits and look at all the players to be laughing around and throwing around some jokes to one another. He never thought those yellow capes will blend in with the green capes in some talks.

“That was some good play” said Joss.

Gun hums to it. Doesn’t really have the strength yet to talk back.

“Can I ask you something?” Gun asks in his cracking voice. Seems to be too tired after an intense match.

“Hahaha, take your time Pixie, that was a long match. Rest your throats”

“I’m good. At least for now. Why are you guys so geared up against Gryffindor?”

“That’s because they’re full of cocks and balls when they have none”

“Excuse me!?”

Gun can’t believe what comes out from Joss’ mouth.

“Haha, don’t get too serious about it. I’m sure those reds will say the same if you ask them”

Gun decides not to ask for more and just laughs along the absurdity between their rivalry. He looks around the field to avoid asking more questions. He is glad he is doing that because now he catches a glance on Earth who talks with Kao and Win.

The big guy smiles at him, Gun smiles back. He takes a slower blink when Earth walks toward him and a subtle sigh when he sits next to him.

“You got a heavy breath out there” said him.

Gun laughs hearing that.

“You guys play like beasts in hunger”

“Sorry, we always get carried on whenever we’re in one field. But Slytherin did well today huh?”

Earth glances at Joss and Joss laughs along.

“I’m really sorry, I don’t know what gets him”

“What are you guys talking about?”

Gun is confused why Joss is apologizing.

“Off bumped to him really hard on the first half. You didn’t notice that?”

“How am I supposed to notice that if that is all you guys did on the match?”

“He’s right on that”

Speaking about Off Jumpol. Gun doesn’t see him after the match ends. He looks around to look for the slender figure but he doesn’t seem to see him anywhere.

“Where is Off, Joss?” he asked.

Joss gulps his drink down before answering the little one.

“Ah, he went to see Professor Lupin. This match is his sudden and reckless decision after all”

Gun sighs hard.

“Why would he do that anyway?”

“I heard he did that because Professor Glodhorn was making excuses to see you in private?” asked Earth.

Joss seems a bit hesitant to answer this one.

“Well, yeah… He was being a creep. Probably it annoyed him or something”

“Still. Sacrificing a whole team like this is not an answer to that. I’m really sorry”

Gun breaths heavily after saying that. Making Joss and Earth look at each other and glance at Gun again.

“Don’t be. Do you see any of these kids’ sullen faces? They smiles ear to ear and gobble more snacks than they should” said Earth.

He smiles warmly at Gun and the smaller one can’t be hating that. He smiles thinly but his mind wanders back to Off Jumpol. That bastard is bloody stupid for doing all of these.

“But I have to admit, it’s not something Off would do” said Earth again.

Joss laughs hearing that.

“I know. That shithead really makes it obvious”

Gun frown his eyebrows hearing that. He looks at Joss who lift his eyebrows repeatedly at Gun.

“Fucking stop it Joss. It’s not what you think” Gun smacks Joss’s thigh with a towel on his hand.

“What could it be then, huh?”

“He must feel like he owes me something” said Gun.

Joss frowns his forehead.

“What do you mean?”

Gun sighs heavily thinking about whether his potion works or not since Off still doesn’t talk to him about that yet. What if Off is actually in pain and lied that he must go to Professor Lupin? Thinking about it makes Gun feels dizzy.

“It’s better if you don’t know”

Joss stunned hearing that. Like déja-vu, he feels the same uneasiness like he felt when Off said that to him. But he doesn’t speak anymore with the small kid. His face gets dim with the response he heard, all thoughts about the rumors surrounding his friend comes to his head. He feels conflicted over the truth that might actually be worse than what people talk about.

Three of them don’t say anything afterwards, all sort of thoughts are laid on their mind. Gun with his uneasiness toward Off, Joss with his fear over his friend’s truth, and Earth with what pudding he should eat tonight. Three of them sets their eyes on the rested sun quietly with dried sweats and tired eyes on the grass.

…

Off Jumpol should have expected the smaller kid stands once again appears in front of him after what happened in the morning. Although he didn’t fully expect the figure once he sets his feet from Professor Lupin’s office.

He is startled but manage to hold his scream and just curses under his breath for the unexpected figure in front of him. Gun almost curses back before Professor Lupin walks out from his office.

“Are you not going to dinner?”

“No, Sir, I promised Off to teach him about herbology”

Professor Lupin squints his eyes and side eyeing his student on his left. Strange, he thought. He doesn’t remember Off being a miserable student in Herbology. He looks at Gun again and tilts his head.

“Huh? Is that so? Well then, I’m off to dinner. Off Jumpol, you better study and not set your foot again in you-know-where or I will literally shave your entire head and chop your left ear”

Gun takes one step back after hearing that. Meanwhile Off just nods his head and looks straight in Professor Lupin’s eyes. The slender Professor then walks away after accepting his student’s response.

“How many times have you made Professor Lupin mad?”

Asked the smaller one since he never really see the particular Professor turn into such an intense person before.

“You scared?”

“It’s just, I’ve never seen Professor speaks like that before. He is always funny in class”

“He is always like that to Slytherin kids and I happen to make a few mistakes two weeks in a row”

Gun lower his head hearing that. That mistake must have included this morning incident. He feels bad now that he knows Off being yelled at for so many times.

“Ah yes, about that. I’m sorry”

“Sorry for what?”

“This morning with Professor Glodhorn. You shouldn’t have done that”

Off shifts his eyes from looking at Gun, can’t really look at the smaller one in the eyes now that he is reminded of what he did in the class. He hates it, he knows better to not saying anything to defend Gun Atthaphan. He bets everyone talks about the particular incident now. He doesn’t care about that kind of thing before. But this time, he can’t help but feel embarrassed.

“I didn’t do that for you. That old creeps will keep doing that to anyone he likes if I didn’t do anything”

What could be better than dodge that embarrassment?

“He does that to other kids too?”

“I don’t think you’re the only one who is attractive in his eyes, Gun”

Gun nods and Off screams inside his head.

“Let’s go to the library then”

“What for?”

Off looks more puzzled even when he initiated the very course this morning.

“Herbology lesson” Gun smirks after saying that.

Strange enough, Off follows the small footsteps to the library. Where the herbology lesson shouldn’t exist in the very first place.

…

Instead of learning about something that evening, Off ended up telling so many things to Gun. It started when Gun takes Off to the Restricted Area instead of Herbology section. Off didn’t ask much, until he realized that they are in Dark Alchemist Section.

It’s very damp in Restricted Area, as per usual.

There is only a dim light from the moon outside. Making Gun quite careful in walking in the dark. They ended up sitting in a chair next to the window. Off sat on the table while looking at the moon that seems to be bigger than usual. Summer is already here, it seems.

“The moon looks so big” said Gun who actually took a big book from a bookshelf behind him.

“It’s summer” Jumpol said.

They went quiet for a while. But not with their mind, the taller one’s thought is filled with many spells he must master this summer, the roads he will be walking on, eyes he will once again meet and fight with. Gun sees the uneasiness on Off’s face, the smaller one can’t help but wondering,

“You should know better than anyone that I have a lot of questions” said Gun eventually.

Off nods, he knows that too well.

“You must promise not to tell anything to anyone”

Gun nods, he knows more than to blabbering his mouth about Off Jumpol. Although, he must admit, it’s tempting to see how everyone’s reaction upon the secrecy he hold.

“I’m only saying this to you because, it seems that you are the one the oracle told me about my destiny”

The frown on Gun’s forehead speaks his annoyance from the bottom of his heart. Being called a destiny from someone who annoys the shit out of him for the last five years is not pleasant in the slightest.

“Some of the rumors surrounding me and my family are true. That we deal with the dark side of wizard world. But none of my family are the descendant of Salazar Slytherin, nor Tom Riddle”

“But, you can actually open Secret Chamber gate”

Off takes a long breath, he then moves to sit next to Gun with the back of the chair hugged on his chest.

“The thing about Salazar and Voldemort is they learned how to possess the most powerful force without knowing where and how the force must be used. That’s pretty much how every dark wizards becoming one. But there are others like my family.”

“You mean another Parseltongue?”

“In a way. My family picked it up because they needed to survive. Surely you know since the very first saw that I am somewhat like you. We’re from the same place, same race, same country. My ancestors were brought here for slavery, they were being shipped to America then shipped again and in the end sold in France by muggles. My Grandmother survived this slave trading by joining the gypsies”

“So you are actually a Gypsy”

“Of a sort. I do practice some gypsy magics”

“How did your Grandmother met the gypsies then?”

“They looked like us and slave trader were stupid enough to think that some of them are slaves to-be. My Grandma was already a wizard to begin with, but what she had was raw force, she lost control every time she intended a spell to run away. With the gypsies, she had a guidance to learn and also friends. She stayed with them because she felt safer there where she can cast any spells without being scared over some whipping. She grew stronger and became very depending over her power. However, The Gypsies, they learned magic from ancient powers, the one that doesn’t separate dark and light, good or bad. There is a good thing in that, about how forces are equally strong. I guess nothing really seem different too for her since she was just want to survive in a foreign land. From there too, my great-great grandmother picked up some dark magic without her knowing”

Gun barely breathes hearing that and Off looks straight into Gun’s eyes before bowing his head down.

“My grandmother was somehow got involved with the covenant orchestrated by The Death-“

“The one in The Tale of Three Brothers? It’s real?”

Off nods. He looks at Gun who seems puzzled over the fact that the famous antagonist actually exists.

“Old sorcerers want us to keep him as a fictional character. There is a good reason to it, there is nothing good in giving so much power in an ancient dark creature.”

“What happened to your grandma?”

“She is to be bedded with The Death.”

A circuit in Gun’s head stops for a moment. Trying to ignore horrible images appear in his head.

“You mean like- like- sleep with- like-“

“Barely like what you imagine in a way they practice it. But yes, in human words, we’d call it-“

Off is about to say the word when he looks at Gun’s disgusted face. Horrified and disgusted. He can’t blame him, it really is a bizarre picture to have in someone’s head.

“The way you show your disgust ever so clearly makes me rethink about my decision to tell everything about this to you”

“No. Don’t mind me, keep going. Besides, I’m judging your grandma, not you.”

The taller one lift his left eyebrows. He scoffs at what Gun’s said.

“What happened then, after- that?” asked Gun, seems a bit impatient to wait for more.

“Do you know how Vengal is made?”

Gun shakes his head faintly, has a bad feeling about Off’s question.

“Vengal family is made by those covenants with dark creatures. None of us are made solely by human blood. The covenant mentions that the kids of the Vengal are tied for their whole life in one purpose. Killing dark creatures in discomfort. That is the simplest way to explain it, I guess”

“What discomforts are you talking about?”

Off gulps his saliva, looking away from Gun’s eyes.

“Troubled mind for the most”

“Like that striga?”

Again, Off’s throat seems to be stuck with his thought. He is quiet for a moment and only nods.

“Striga is…different. They are always born not because of a purpose but because of grudge. Their life will be nothing but pain if it is not ended in their early days”

“I read about it. Old royalties used to cast that curse willingly. In order to keep their royal blood aligned.”

Gun notices a deep sadness in Off’s eyes and he wants to know what’s on his mind.

“You seem troubled” said Gun again.

Off looks away from the moon that shines even brighter now. He looks at Gun, the smaller looks at him in a way Off can never describe.

“I traveled two years ago, doing what I have to do every summer. That was when I had to fight the Striga. By the time I thought I would die, an oracle approach me, disguised as a tree fairy. She said, _Go to the North, deep inside the forest, lilac surrounding the dark, must he find, before hair turns gray, or eyes turn pale._ For the rest of the summer holidays I’ve been wandering the north part of the England, tried to look for the one she talked about. I found nothing. I was about to go back to north this year, until I saw those lilac hue inside your eyes. I was not sure, afraid, angry, and desperate. I’ve been nothing but an asshole to you for the past five years. Surely becoming the most vulnerable man in front of you will be the last thing I wanted. But I guess I was desperate enough to live.”

Gun holds his entire breath listening to that. Never for once in his life would he even had a thought of Off Jumpol speaks in a very delicate manner like this. He seems harmless, but to think so, it seems to be a bit of a bargain on his life. The man does kill bunch of Dark Creatures. He is far from harmless.

But strange enough, Gun feels safe now that Off Jumpol said everything. Well, maybe not everything.

“It’s a good thing that you’re desperate to live. Because I myself felt that way whenever you did something against my will, Off.”

Now Off looks deep inside Gun’s eyes. The lilac hue is there again, very much visible this time.

“I thought of dropping out one time on the first year. That’s how horrible you were. But there is no place as save as Hogwarts for me, or at least that’s what my family said”

Gun almost bites his tongue. He slips those words without realizing that he is talking with Off Jumpol.

“How come?”

He hesitates now. But maybe Off is the only person who can help him solve his lifetime question.

“Your oracle said go to the North. What if she meant that the person is from the North?”

Off blinks his eyes, doesn’t quite get what Gun said.

“I didn’t know the exact reason, but my family used to come from North. Something chased us, or someone. I don’t know what just yet but I remember when I was a kid, every summer, we always run from one place to another. My Father would sleep with his wand in his hands, my Mother won’t let go of my hand. We almost had no home to stay. For a year we stayed in Somerset, that’s the longest home I ever lived in. But we only stayed there because I had to fill in my address for Hogwarts. By the time first year ended, I found my family was no longer there. The house was ruined, like a giant tear the roof, and goblins pissed all over the floor inside. On the gate, I found a riddle about where my family were. I went there, to Pumpblebrew”

Gun takes a deep breath before continuing. His fingers are placed on the thick book, his eyes also, but his mind is barely there.

“My sister was not there, my parents were crying their lungs out when they looked at me walking through the door. My father never tell me what happened to my sister and I can’t stop asking the same question over the years. We stay there now for years, hope to not moving around again. But- if there is any chance. Any chance at all, I still hope to see her again.”

Off thinks hard on Gun’s story. He knows that Gun tells him that because the smaller guy wants an answer although he does seem shaky when he retells the story.

“Somerset? Isn’t that in muggle world?”

Gun nods, “That’s why my Father decided to move there. Because he thought no one would chase us down there…”

The taller guy thinks hard over Gun’s story. If it happened when they were on the first year on Hogwarts, then he was not one of the hunter yet. His first dark creature however, comes from the north. But never in Off knowledge a creature from the north will go as far as Somerset even, only targeting a half muggle family.

He looks at Gun in wonder. There must be something more to the small guy than what he knows about. He knows more than enough that Gun’s family hides many layers of truth from their son.

“How far north were you from?”

Gun shakes his head, “I was too young to remember. But I do remember a lion gate with green emerald in his eyes”

Off sits straight hearing that. Doesn’t need a long time to know the place Gun mentioned.

“Do you want to come with me to the North this summer?”

Asked him.

Gun is about to open his mouth when,

“Anybody here? Night curfew is on” Tay’s voice can be heard echoing through.

If it’s Tawan Vihokratana, then it is best for them to be out of the library as soon as possible.

They get up from their chair with faces glancing at each other.

“You’re going to bring that book?”

“No, we can’t borrow this one” said Gun while pushing it back to its shelf.

They walk on the corridor in silence for a while. A lot of things are going on inside each minds. Their ways are separated when Off must walk straight and down to the dungeon.

“Off”

Called Gun before he is going inside Hufflepuff dormitory. Off turns his back and look at him,

“About your offer, give me time to think about it”

Off nods hearing that. Although he must admit, he wants Gun to join him to the North. He wants it more than anything.

Meanwhile Gun has a lot to consider. He knows that going up north with Off Jumpol will never be anything like he’s ever done before. So many things appear on his head ever since Off offered the trip. Well, perhaps ‘trip’ is not the right word to call it. A road full of blood and darkness, will he be ready for it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry for the long updates. It takes a while to make this chapter happened because I had so much on my hands. Hopefully you will still enjoy reading it...  
> Hopefully...  
> It's a very long chapter so I should end it here.  
> Thank you very much for reading this story all this time and giving kudos and your kind words.  
> Thank you very very very very much.


	7. Underwater After Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts is busy that night.  
> Thanks to Baekhyun - Underwater and WayV - After Midnight, they feed my imagination to write this chapter and continue this fanfiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!  
> Contains adult content and R/ape scene.  
> The scene happens on Gun's head when his mind is infiltrated with dark spell. Off then saves him and calms him down. Although it is a minor scene, for those who are not comfortable in reading such elaborated situation, please avoid the chapter. Or if you still want to read it but skip the scene, pay attention to Grindylows and you can skip from the moment they hold Gun as captive(?). It's around two or three paragraphs. Then you may skip it until Off whimpers while holding his belly.

Night brings sleepless nights for Gun, it’s been three days and he still has not decided on Off’s offers. Truth is, he never really talks about his sister. Nor does his parents ever say anything for a long time. It is as if she’s gone within time, erased from memories.

Bringing her back to his life through words and what happened to her makes Gun feel the deepest sorrow in his life. He can no longer close his eyes without thinking about her, sometimes tears trace down his cheek. He misses her, very much so. The thought of her being gone forever seemed very real, it made him feel hopeless.

But once Off offers him to join his journey, a glimpse of hope seems to shine inside his head. So dim that he is afraid to take the hope into his heart.

What if worse fates came to his sister?

What if the thought of her being gone is more than just a blessing?

His parents keep all the questions away from him, crying all the time for her sister was not seen anywhere. Despite all the efforts they reached out to, there is not a glimpse of the possibility that his sister is still alive.

But when Off offers his hand, Gun has no reason to neglect it except his fear of finding out that his sister met a horrible fate worse than death.

Summer rain gurgles outside his window. For how faint the rain is, the sound is quite harsh. As if ice pours down from the sky and knocks his window a couple times. The weather turns colder, almost freezing that Gun has to quivers in his cry.

Despite the constant rain since this morning, the moon still shines very brightly. Gun lets out another sigh before rubbing traces of tears on his cheek.

He misses his sister terribly, yet has not gathered his courage to agree with what Off offered. Too many what-ifs in his head still.

He pulls out his snots when a loud bang shocks him, whatever it was, it’s strong enough to shake a whole castle. His bed shakes a bit, dusts comes from the hidden places, and then he hears a dim scream from outside.

“What-who was- what was-” said Mix who’s just awakened from his bed.

Gun takes his wand, pulls Mix’s hand, and walks along to the door.

They meet New and some Hufflepuff kids in the recreation room. All wearing pajamas, some wear shoes and some not.

“Did you hear a bang?” asked Newwie.

“Yea, it was so loud, what was that?” Lily approaches with a wand in her hand.

“Did someone get hurt?” asked Gun.

After getting shaking heads from almost all Hufflepuffs, Gun walks out of the recreation room and Prefects for that night are running around the corridor next to the castle’s kitchen, right next to Hufflepuff’s corridor. He put a few steps ahead, tries to find out what happened. He then heard,

“We need more people! Slytherins need help to hold the water down there!”

Tay screams his lungs out.

Gun’s eyes are widened hearing that. If the water down the lake broke in, Slytherins would be as good as drowned. He then tightened his bed robe and runs along the corridors while screaming,

“New! Mix! Lily! Call as many kids down to the dungeons now! The lake water broke in Slytherin’s room!”

New heard Gun and gather as many kids as possible.

“First to the fourth year stay inside! Rest of you bring your wand!”

He manages to gather the kids and runs following Gun. On his way, he meets Tay with uniforms fully wet and dirty of mud, leads some of the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor kids.

“What happened?” asked New, rushing along next to Tay.

“The largest window on Slytherin room broke, Off, Win, and Joss barely managed but then the merpeople rushed in, kidnapping five or more kids. Now Off is chasing them”

“Merlin’s beard!”

“Professors are stuck finding a way to melt the ice outside. You have a good skill underwater, swim with me, we need to find Off”

Newwie nods although he has many questions still in his head. But he has a feeling that his question might find the answer itself later.

\--

Gun finds the stairs to the dungeons are wet and full of mud. The water was up here. He takes off his shoes and runs down. The doors to the room are destroyed, paintings are ripped. He goes in and finds Joss and Win holds the water with their wands along with other kids.

Earth arrives after him with a basket full of Gillyweed. Gun who sees it confuses but still gasping as he runs down here.

“I gathered as much as I can! Joss! Here!”

Joss and Win let go of their wand. They are gasping out of exhaustion but still run approaching Earth and his basket. 

“How many hours do we have?”

“With these, 12 at most, 6 for each of you”

Gun who is clueless looks at Joss in confusion.

“What? Why? What’re these for? We need to build the window again”

Joss looks at Gun closely before saying,

“Some dark creatures did this Gun, they kidnapped five kids and now Off is chasing them. Whoever did this also froze the lake’s surface into thick ice. Professors are trying to find a way to melt it down. If we build the window now, the kids might not be able to come back, Off too”

Gun’s heart drops hearing that. His eyes are shattered. Unconsciously, his left hand grabs the gillyweeds out of the basket and eat them.

“GUN!?”

He chews the gillyweed in hurry while running through the kids with wands aimed at the water that now looks like a giant dome.

“GUN! DON’T!”

He listens to no one and jumps to the water. The gillyweed takes control of his body the second he is in the water, turning his body like a fish with a pair of gills on his neck and membrane between each finger.

After he gathers all control over his body again, he tries to swim away before a hand pulls him. It’s Joss and he is in rage.

“YOU IDIOT!” he screams, bubbles come out from his mouth. For someone who can scream under the water, his voice is quite loud.

“Wait for me and Win! We saw their glimpse before they disappeared! Did you even know where to look for him!? You fucking reckless-“

“Where did he go?” asked Gun, who doesn’t listen to any of what Joss said.

Joss and Win looks at each other, they then swim away,

“Follow us, don’t get astray,” said Win.

Gun nods. He follows both of them into the darkness of Black Lake.

They swim deeper into the lake, down the cliffs where the Grindylows live. Joss pulls Gun’s hand closer,

“Stay close,” he said.

Gurgling voices of Grindylows can be heard. But Gun pays no attention to it, he saw something between the algae. A spell is just cast in there, he pulls Joss’s hand, asking him to see in his direction.

Joss and Win follow Gun’s direction, they are about to go in the algae before a body is thrown on them.

It’s Cathy, Slytherin’s first year and she’s unconscious. Win cast the bubble spell on her face, hoping it’s not too late to do that.

“We should have brought more people,” he said.

Win’s words turn to be a blessed prayer when Tay and Newwie swim closer to them. Their neck is filled with gills and they swim faster as soon as they see Joss, Win, and Gun with a girl on Win’s arm.

“Win and I can take care of the girl, you guys look for the others and Off”

Gun nods hearing that. He looks inside the algae and swims into it. Joss follows from behind. Halfway into the algae, he hears Off gruntled voices. He swims closer to it.

“Duck!” Joss screams

“Wha-” said Gun while being pulled down by Joss.

A sword cuts the algae on top of Gun’s head. A black dark sword that doesn’t seem to be made out of a forged tin.

Gun gasped looking at that, meanwhile, Joss looks nervous as if he realizes something. He pulls Gun’s hand when Gun wants to swim in the direction where the sword is held.

Gun looks at Joss and Joss shakes his head.

“Don’t. It’s too dangerous”

Gun scoffs in disbelief.

“All of this are, let go of my hand! Off could be there!”

Joss pupils are getting bigger. He gasps and looks terrified.

“He is there, that was him. That thing just now is his blood”

Gun’s eyes widened, looking at Joss being terrified and shivers makes him also feel chills down his spine. But Off is there.

“He might not even recognize his own voice right now, Gun. We must wait,” said Joss again.

“No. It will be too late, you can stay here but I must go”

Gun forces Joss to let go of his hand and swim away.

He goes in Off’s direction, arises from the algae. From there, he can see Off with a sword made of blood that pours out from both of his hands facing an army of merpeople. Only the merpeople don’t seem like they used to.

Gun saw merpeople a couple of times before. These are different ones. Their hair is dark and their faces are beyond beautiful with many cuts on them.

They scream as Off slashes off his swords. Their voices are a pain to be heard. It makes Gun fall down the cliff while covering his ears in pain.

He then, pulling out some algae, made them into a small bundle and plug his ears with them. He swims on, closer to Off.

Now that he is closer and Off is on the higher side, he begins to feel a chill down his spine. Fearing of what Joss said might true. That Off might not even recognize himself right now.

He saw Off slashing many merpeople, swims inhumanely fast, and kill them one by one by chopping their necks. Off’s eyes are completely black with paler skin than usual, scales are appearing on his arms and his neck, his teeth are sharps and pointy. Before Gun feels even more fear, his legs turn into a big tail like a dragon’s, ripping his pants away.

His shirt then teared too and Gun cannot see a human nor Off anymore. He is fully a lake monster by now. His hair turns into a big fin shaped like a crown made out of fin. He screams just like the merpeople. Gun’s eyes are getting bigger. He catches a break before coming back to his senses.

He looks for other kids that are kidnapped. When he saw a cave down the cliff, he swims there and finds a Slytherin tie. He swims closer and faster.

Sudden attack punch Gun’s face to the back, he looks up and finds a hurdle of Grindylows. Just like the merpeople, it’s not the same Grindylows who used to be here. Their bodies are white with purple pulsating tentacles.

They are preparing to attack Gun again when Gun is about to swim again to the cave. One of the Grindylows got his legs, tying them with the tentacles. Gun then can’t think fast enough other than casting a bubble spell on the cave. Big enough to carry four kids to the surface.

His wand falls as grindylows grabs his hands and tie them up on his back, right after the spell finished, he gasps as he feels that he can no longer open his eyes. They bring Gun higher to Off who slits the merpeople’s throat on his arm.

Gun can merely gulp his saliva. It is as if he is offered to Off now. A grindylow then perch on his back, his tentacles pull his head back. Showing Gun’s neck to Off, maybe they meant it to be slit.

As the tentacles pulling his head more to the back, Gun’s head filled with their inks that makes him dizzy. One blink and he sees Off in his monster form then another blink he’s somewhere in the chamber.

The Secret Chamber. In that thought, he sees himself from the water reflection, with no clothes, nor wand. He slaps his face, tries to be awakened. The slap throws him harder than he thought that it pushes his body down on the ground. A hand grabs his neck and turns his body to face him.

It’s Off in his Slytherin uniform. The pale guy looks like a human being but his grip on Gun’s neck is as painful. His head moves down to Gun’s neck, biting it hard enough to make Gun screams on top of his lung. His lips reach Gun’s, crushing them and biting them.

Gun froze at his hands down his hips and squeezes Gun’s peaches. His touches are painful, harsh, and nowhere near the warmth that Gun desperately needs right now.

He’s in Off’s arms, but he feels no warmth of a human being there. The tall man is cold as ice, his breath on Gun’s skin feels like a stab of a dagger.

“AH!”

Gun screams as loud as he can when Off’s hard and cold prick infiltrate him. Gun cries. As loud and as miserable. The pale man squeezes his cheek,

“My foolish toy”

Gun kicks his legs harshly and closes his eyes tightly.

When he opens his eyes again, he hears Off whimpers in pain while holding his belly, and around him are trees. The sky shows that it is dawn. He whimpers and shivers, hugging his own legs, as he heard Off’s voice.

“Gun, are you alright?” asked him.

Gun looks at him in pain, his eyes are red, snots coming from his nose. He feels cold, his pajama and robe feel heavy, his heart is in pain, and he is terrified of the guy in front of him.

“Gun-“

“GET OFF!” he screamed.

Off breathes slowly. Gun looks terrified and hurt of him. Seems a bit unfair since Off was the one who saved him from the grindylows. But Off has seen this behaviour so many times. The grindylows are cast by whoever the fuck has frozen the entire lake. They must have cast another spell through the ink on Gun.

Gun still in whimpers and cry. Making Off thinks all sorts of horrible thoughts of what kind of spell did they cast on Gun.

“Was I on your head?” he asked.

Gun nods, faintly. The small guy bites his lips a bit way too hard and Off sees it.

“Gun, look at me. I know it’s hard, but look at me” he said. Gun turns his head away. He drags his body closer to a tree behind him, avoiding Off’s gaze.

Off touches his hands and Gun throws them away.

“Don’t- don’t touch me”

Off keeps holding his hands, putting them on his chest. He knows well, whatever imagery the spell cast on Gun’s head, the creature will be cold, has no heartbeat, nor warmth, nor life in its eyes.

He kisses Gun’s hand, sending some warmth on it. Then put it back on his left chest, trying to make Gun realizes that this Off has a heartbeat.

“Gun, look, whoever it was on your head, it wasn’t me. Look at me, look closely, you will find the difference. But you must look into my eyes. If you keep pulling yourself away, you’ll be terrified for your whole life. That’s the spell they cast on you. You must fight it. Look at me”

Gun lifts his head slowly hearing that. He tries to believe in Off’s words. He tried to find the differences. He looks into Off’s eyes closed, his hands then move closer to Off’s chest.

He feels warm. Unlike before, he feels warm. He lets Off moves his head closer to his face. He stares into the pale guy’s eyes. He feels the breath and his nose is like being kissed by the sunflower in summer. He closes his eyes then.

He puts his head on Off’s shoulder. Warm, he feels warm. He plants his nose on Off’s shoulder. Right there, he just realized that the pale guy wears no clothes, he burst out tiny laughter.

Off smiles hearing that, he then hugs Gun tightly.

“Whatever it was on your head. It was not me. I would never do something horrible like that”

Gun pushes Off slowly, he looks up to Off, their faces are a couple of milli meters far.

“Do- do you know, I mean, can you see what was inside my head?”

Off shakes his head.

“No, but I know enough darkness are terrible to weak minds like yours”

Gun bites his lips, grateful that the pale man has no clue over it. He places his head on Off’s chest, hearing a life beating from there. Yes, there is no way this man and the man in his head are the same.

Off is…warm.

“Now that you’re sober, can I borrow your robe?” asked Off suddenly.

Gun lifts his body away from Off. He puts a grin while untying his robe then give it to Off.

“You were not…like this… down there,” said him.

Off glances at Gun, wearing the robe then nods.

“Umm, yeah… That was me too, only in a different shape”

“How did you do that?”

Off ties the robe that won’t even cover his whole legs.

“All Vengals have something different, mine is shapeshifting ability. And Gun, how are you so bloody short?”

Gun scoffs at that. The ungrateful bastard is back.

“Well then you supposed to shapeshift as a seahorse”

“This robe can’t even cover my balls”

Gun chooses to not hear any of it.

“How are the kids? Are they safe?”

“Yes, Thanks to you, Joss, Win, Tay, and New they’re safe now”

Gun nods hearing that. But then he looks around and he knows that they are in the woods across Hogwarts.

“But why did we end up here?” asked him.

“There are two answers to that question. One, the grindylows that are on you were keen to bring you away as soon as they knew that I am not their new Master. Those little pricks only depend on who beats who. No loyalty or whatsoever, and then, they swim around here. I killed them, so you owe me. Two, how do you think those Hogwarts kids and bastards see me naked, Gun?”

Gun laughs hearing the last one. It does make sense. But hearing Off talks about those demonic grindylows in the very casual tone makes Gun feel nervous. The pale guy seems to be very familiar with this kind of situation while it scares him.

What Joss said back at Hogwarts lingers on his mind too. Some dark creatures did this. But why?

“How are we going back then?” asked Gun, trying to brush off his mind.

“Joss is picking us up, hopefully, he brings me my trouser, if he has any decency at all to his friend”

Gun laughs a little hearing that. Soon after, he sees Joss from afar, rowing the boat. Off waves his hand to his tall friend.

\---

The accident brings Off another call to Professor Lupin’s office. Not out of rage this time. Professor just letting out some thought out of a respect for what Off did. He doesn’t ask for the details and neither Off want to talk to him about it. Joss and Win are called after they are done talking.

Off wears his trouser during this meeting, Joss turned out to be a better friend than he seemed to be.

When Off walks out of the office, Gun is already there. With neck still full of bruises from grindylows tentacles. He coughs and sneezes as soon as he sees Gun. How embarrassing.

“Are you always here whenever Professor Lupin calls me?” asked him.

“No, I’ll have to ask my robe back. I need to clean it”

Off lifts his left eyebrows hearing that.

“Now? Here?”

“Yes”

The pale guy scoffs then takes the robe off and gives it to the owner. Gun looks satisfied as Off stripping in front of him.

“You look bloody creepy Pixie, do you know that”

Gun laughs hearing that. Off certainly looks very fit and will be a center of attention during his way to the dormitory.

“Off” called Gun.

Off only lifts his chin hearing that. He looks at Gun’s wavering eyes and he knows that the small guy has something to talk about.

“Are all your battles like that? The ones up North?” asked him.

Off tilts his chin,

“Less so, more intimate or brutal depends on my opponent”

He looks at Gun’s wavering eyes. The small guy does look like he will piss himself any moment.

“And if it’s more than that, are you hurt badly?”

Off looks closely to Gun’s eyes. The violet hue appears again on his eyes and Off can’t hide his thin smile this time.

“Yes, very badly sometimes,” he said.

The small guy gulps his saliva, his worry seems to be drawn very clearly on his face.

“How bad?”

“Sometimes I lost a bone”

Gun gasps and Off laughs looking at that.

“Idiot. Not that severe, but poisons hurt my body quite severe sometimes. But it works out in the end, some herbs will do the trick”

A smirk's drawn on Off’s face. Something inside him urges himself to ask for Gun’s companion. Even beg if he must.

“Will the herbs be easy to find?”

“I wouldn’t know, I only use those that could cure me. But since I am not as good in herbology, sometimes the pain elevates and it pains me more”

He looks at Gun closely and the small guy lets out more violet hues than usual. And Off wants nothing more than swim on it.

“I might never forget what happened today, I am still shaking out of fear. Do you think I am cut for this journey Off? You saw it yourself, I was frightened”

Off clenches his fist hearing that. He thinks through of what he should say so that Gun agrees to go with him.

“I protected you, I saved you, and I will keep doing so if you come with me”

Both are quiet for a while, look deep into each other eyes. Gun is stunned at Off’s words. But his fear is still crawling in. The image of Off at The Secret Chamber haunts him still.

“In order for you to save me, Gun”

The words make Gun skips a heartbeat. Off Jumpol shows that he needs Gun to save him. The smaller guy then nods faintly.

“Can you promise me?” asked Gun. Off nods.

“I promise”

The smaller guy nods a few times then.

“Alright then, I want to meet you later in Restricted Section, there are so much I need to ask about today. I know you know something”

Off nods hearing that.

“Sure, I’ll be there midday”

Gun smiles hearing that. He then walks away with his wet robe. Off feels bad for forcing Gun into his job. But if not for Gun, he might never live longer.

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many months has it been...  
> I feel bad leaving for a long time. I didn't mean to disappear, I really wanted to finish this fanfiction but ideas didn't come out for a month and then I have a project, making a webtoon with a friend on twitter. It's BL webtoon, if you guys want to check it out, you can search Laced Salvia tapas on google.
> 
> Anywayyy, my Babii soul is back after a few months and I am keen to make Off Jumpol as badass as he could be in my head.  
> This chapter will have so many grammar mistakes, I'm very sorry for the inconveniences. Do tell me if there is any mistakes, I'll edit it immediately.  
> Thank you very much for you who read this story and appreciate my messy writings and unideal imaginations. I try my best to fill my soul with some colors through my stories. And if it creates some colors on yours, it is a blessing then.  
> Okay then, I'll end it here. Thank you so much you guys.  
> I'll reply comments I haven't replied yet.  
> Love you, your likes and every bit of appreciation is very precious <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm very sorry for the late updates regarding the misspelling and wrong gender pronounce I put before. I arealized that I also made a mistake in naming Off's friends. Tawan should not be appearing until chapter five.  
> I'm very sorry for the inconvenience. Truth is, this is an old story that I continue to write recently because I have the image of OffGun while reading this story again.  
> The real characters name is Cain Liu, a guy and Violet Darby, a girl. Therefore, there are a lot of mistakes when I released this the first time.  
> I'll be more cautious when releasing the second chapter as I'm finishing it now.  
> Thank you very much for pinpointing the misspelling either in words or the gender pronounce, must you find it more, if you don't mind, please mention it in the review. I will fix it ASAP.
> 
> Thank you very much and sorry for the inconvenience.


End file.
